Before The Fall: A Prologue of Sorts
by generally warned
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome dance around each other until their relationship can evolve. Inuyasha/Kagome some Inuyasha/Kikyo , Miroku/Sango
1. Scene One, Take One

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha & Co. (sad as that may be), that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Furthermore, I do profess that I am making no money from this, only getting hours of enjoyment.**

Kagome frowned as she watched the fighting couple out of the corner of her eye.

"Troubles?" Miroku asked as he leaned against the side of the house next to her. She snapped her eyes to him quickly.

"Troubles? Me?" she replied, feigning innocence and forcing a laugh. "Of course not." Her companion merely smiled enigmatically as the girl scowled into her cup of stale beer and tried to keep her eyes from straying.

"Quite a spectacle they're making, no?"

"I hadn't noticed." _Such a poor actor. It was a shame she didn't know it._ He opened his mouth to tease her again before catching sight of the approaching brunette.

"Leave her alone, lecher." Sango growled as she stopped in front of them with two cups, thrusting one toward her friend. "Here. Cold beer." With an appreciative grunt, she dumped her last one, surreptitiously glancing at the couple while drinking it.

"I was simply mentioning…"

"I know what you were mentioning and I said to leave her alone." Her eyes narrowed into a glare and he held up his hands as Kagome sighed.

"Well, I don't know what either of you…"

"Damn it! I love you Kikyo! I fucking love you!" Inuyasha's voice cut across the entire clearing in its anguish.

"Are talking about." She finished softly, eyes on the tormented features of her friend. Sango gave Miroku a murderous look as he opened his mouth again. He sighed and shook his head as he placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Beautiful women always thought the worst of him.

"My dear Kagome, have you had the pleasure of viewing a live drinking obstacle course…?" sliding his arm around her shoulders as he led her away, his voice honeyed and deep. Sango sighed as Kagome craned her neck to keep her eyes on the couple. _Stupid males, never seeing the happiness in front of their noses._ Still…she almost felt bad for the idiot, in love with an ice block like that. Kikyo stood impassive, arms crossed over her chest, eyes narrowed as she spoke in tones that could not be overheard. In comparison Inuyasha paced raking his hands through snowy mane, face expressive and reddened in emotion. He was pleading and she was aloof in her denial, finally walking away as he fell to his knees, claws sinking into the ground. Sango sighed as she tossed her cup down as well and made her way to him.

"Get up." She ordered brusquely. He growled as he looked up at her, eyes watery and unfocused.

"Leave me alone." He muttered miserably, looking down again.

"Get your ass off the ground Inuyasha." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him up. He made a half-hearted attempt to pull his arm away and she tightened her grip, holding his defiant gaze. "You've caused enough distress tonight. Besides, no one, least of all her, deserves to see you on you knees." Her face softened as she saw the misery etched in his features. "Let's go."

"Where? She left." Sango rolled her eyes at his sullen tone.

"Stop whining. Like anyone needs a repeat of the two of you. Now where did Miroku take her?" she murmured as she dragged Inuyasha with one arm and shouldered through the crowd with the other.

"Take who?"

"Kagome."

"You left Kagome with that lecher?" he cried wrenching his arm from hers. His eyes scanned the crowd as he looked for her familiar dark head. _Who knew what that idiot was doing with her_…He glanced at Sango to see her smirking back at him. "What?"

"I thought nothing mattered but Kikyo." Her voice had a mocking edge that he chose to ignore.

"Just…come on." He took her arm as he headed for a less crowded area behind the house.

"She's over there." Sango pointed as she spied her friend, seemingly ill at ease with the attentions of a dark haired guy. "Where's Miroku?" Frowning, she spotted him laughing with a group of girls. "Figures." With a humph she left his side, intent on crashing the party.

"So what will it take to get you out there on the dance floor, Kagome?" She winced as Koga drawled her name like a caress.

"No thanks. I, uh, just started this drink!" she exclaimed, mind latching onto the idea before realizing her cup was two-thirds empty. He shook his head with a teasing glint in his eye before chuckling richly.

"Playing hard to get I see? Well I like a challenge." His hand slid across her back to encircle her waist eliciting wide eyed shock from the woman he held.

"Hands off, wolf." '

Kagome turned as well as she could manage to see Inuyasha stalking up to them. "Inuyasha?"

"What's it to ya, mutt?" Koga snarled as his grip on the girl tightened. "I thought you were still trailing behind Kikyo like a good pup."

Kagome, having been distracted by the tic in his strong jaw, tore her eyes from Inuyasha's face, blushing. _Get control of yourself girl. You've got a situation to get out of._ "Koga. I'm very uncomfortable like this, you're hurting me."

"I'm sorry." He said immediately loosening his grip enough for her to slip away. Slitting his eyes at her as she went to Inuyasha's side, he refocused his attention on the irate hanyou.

"You heard her, flea bag. She don't want you."

Koga's fist tightened. _Cocky bastard._ "Kagome is the most beautiful, loyal, loving, amazing woman I've seen and I love her." He ignored the fact that Kagome and Inuyasha both paled at this. "You don't deserve her, you never have and one day she'll realize it. Mark my words, on that day, I'll be there to lift her up."

She felt naked. And exposed. And completely utterly fucked. He didn't say it, didn't say what everyone but Inuyasha knew. That she loved him, deeply. But he came close, enough for suspicion to breed. Kagome looked around trying to see anything other than him but he was blocking her. To keep her from Koga who was still spewing things that hit too close to the truth. One wouldn't move and one wouldn't shut up. It was too much…

Inuyasha felt rooted to the spot. He couldn't fight against what Koga said because he didn't understand. Not what the idiot was saying nor what he was feeling. All he knew was that Koga couldn't get his hands on Kagome again. He couldn't see that. Maybe it was just spare emotions from his fight with Kikyo but when he saw Kagome crushed up against that wolf…_never again._ He was vaguely aware that Kagome was trying to move around him. _Damn if I'll let that happen, stupid wench. Does she want to get carted off?_

"Inu.." Kagome whispered as her eyes rolled back. Inuyasha caught her before she crumpled to the ground, wide golden eyes scanning her passive features.

"Kagome?" His heart felt like it was clogging his airway, his voice only a rasp. "Kagome, please. Wake up." Shaking her a little, he felt panic rising up in his body. _Why wasn't she moving? She was fine, right? She had to be…_"Kagome!" He winced at the shrill sound of his own voice but sagged in relief when her eyes opened.

"Yasha?" she murmured confused. He smiled weakly as he tried to calm himself.

"Yeh." She grinned up at him, eyes still unfocused, and he felt his breathing hitch. _What the fuck?_ First she passes out then gets all loopy on him. _Why does she look so…happy?_ Shoving those thoughts aside, he lifted her into his arms. "Let's get you out of here." He said somewhat gruffly, scooping her in his arms bridal style.

Kagome was jerked into cognizance at the feel of his strong arms around her. Blushing she turned and noticed that Koga was still clenching his fists but had turned to walk away. It felt like everyone else however had decided to stare at them. _Mortifying._ "Inuyasha, I can walk."

"Why? So you can go and keel over on me again? Not likely." He responded slanting a look at her as he maneuvered the edges of the crowd.

"I'm fine." She insisted. "Really, I just felt…claustrophobic."

"Whatever. We're almost there."

"Almost where?"

"My car."

"What!? Why are we going to your car?" Kagome struggled in his arms fruitlessly. He let out a small growl and glared at her.

"Would you quit your squirming? I'm not gonna let you hang out at a party after you passed out. You black out, you go home."

"Who made you the boss of me?" she huffed indignantly, folding her arms over her chest at an awkward angle. He smirked at her and she attempted her own annoyed - albeit weak - growl. "Put me down Inuyasha. I came with Sango, not you, so she's who I'm leaving with."

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"You can't say no."

"Just did."

"I mean you can't tell me what to do."

"Just did." He repeated, setting her on her feet. "Here we are."

"Who do you think you are? You can't just – just cart me out of the party like you're some backward caveman! I'm not even your girlfriend!" she yelled as she stepped back from him. Her face was red and her fists were balled at her sides, back straight in righteous anger. It took all he had not to laugh.

"I think I'm your friend who just saved you from an asshole." He responded with a slight smirk.

His smug tone of voice made her want to break his face but she settled on continuing to glare at him. "Saved me?" she ground out. "I was fine."

Inuyasha's brows snapped together at her words, hand unconsciously clenching around his keys as the irrational anger he felt before swept through him. She was fine? Koga was basically groping her and she was fine? What did she mean? She liked it? She couldn't have liked it…_unless she did…_ "What the hell does that mean?"

Kagome was shocked at his tone, harsh and deep and full of anger. She mentally tried to recount what she had said that could have triggered such a response. _Maybe bringing up the girlfriend thing_…? She gasped and took a step back as his eyes seemed to flash red. "What?"

"What does that mean? You were fine? You liked that mangy wolf's hands all over you?" he mocked darkly, tone changing into something else, something she didn't recognize. She stated at him mutely as he advanced on her, pressing her into the car at her back. "You liked it when he grabbed you Kagome? Didn't want me to get in the way?"

Kagome couldn't breathe. He was so close that she could feel the heat of his body but not close enough to ease the awful tension that had seeped into her. Her body felt tight and she was light headed. _Why was he doing this?_ "I-I don't understand…" His smile was predatory as he leaned closer.

"Did you like his hands all over you, Kagome?" Each syllable was drawn out. Each syllable increased her strain.

"No." whispered, voice ragged, meeting his eyes. He touched her cheek and she trembled at the contact, eyes sliding shut. She felt her entire body pulsate and clenched her thighs against the unfamiliar onslaught. He stepped back quickly and she opened her eyes to see him scrutinizing her intently. Turning away, he opened the car door before going to his side. She watched dumbly as he completely ignored her, not bothering to face her as he told her to get in. Silently sliding into the car, she tugged on her skirt, afraid he could tell what she was feeling. _He is annoyingly psychic like that_, she mused wryly. Sighing she closed her eyes to clear her mind. Sango could ride home with Miroku, she still had a chem paper to write, can't forget to study for that Algebra test, how much money she'd need from the bank…_how warm his hands felt on her thighs, the shade of dark gold his eyes changed to, how much she wanted him to…_NO! Bad, bad, bad. Shaking her head, she tried to calm herself.

"We're here." Inuyasha's voice, uncharacteristically rough, broke the silence. Dazedly, she turned to the window and saw her dorm. Swallowing before turning back to Inuyasha she untwisted her fingers from her skirt, futilely smoothing the wrinkles.

"I'm sorry…if I upset you tonight."

"You didn't."

"But…"

"I said you didn't." he repeated firmly finally looking at her. His face was unreadable in the dim lighting of the car. Nodding once, Kagome put her hand on the door to leave before he covered the other with his. "We okay?"

"Of course…"She breathed.

"Friends?"

Feeling something clench painfully inside her, she smiled anyway. "Friends." Making a hasty exit she was up the stairs in under a minute, not pausing until she was safely inside her room, forehead pressed to the door. "Friends…"

Inuyasha watched her all but sprint away, leaning back into his seat once she was safely inside. Staring silently for a moment, he punched his dash board leaving a small dent. "Shit." It was a good summation of the night's events so he decided to say it again. Louder. "Shit!" Better. "Goddamn shit fuck…" It was wearing off. He sighed leaning his head against the wheel of the car. "Fuck."

What happened? One second he was so pissed at that damn wolf he couldn't see straight and the next…The closer he got to her the stronger she smelled of nervousness and something else. Something he couldn't place. It preoccupied him, drawing him closer before if hit him…arousal. Kagome was nervous and aroused. Before he could even think about his actions he was pressing closer, enjoying the subtle shifts in her scent, the tenseness in her stance. Her face betrayed her muddled thoughts, eyes glazing over as her eyelids drooped and her cheeks flushed. He watched in fascination as her lips parted, feeling an unfamiliar urge to taste them. His hand went to her cheek at its own volition and he was fascinated by smoothness of her skin. He felt her trembling as well as her shuddering cry straight to his core, closing his eyes against the desire it sparked. Quickly stepping back to distance himself physically, if not mentally from her, all he could do was stare. She was breathing heavily, thighs clenched, body taunt and he knew that she wanted him just as bad as he did her.

_Kikyo._

The thought was like a bucket of cold water and he reacted instantly turning toward the car, clutching the door to steady himself before going to his side. He couldn't and wouldn't do this to Kagome. She deserved better.

But shouldn't he be more concerned about Kikyo? She was his girlfriend and he loved her…didn't he? Surprised by another wave of excitement from Kagome he had glanced over at her and almost swerved the car. Hands balled in her skirt, her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back, pink tongue moistening her lips. His own darted out to match before he forced his eyes away. Kagome was only a friend. She was probably drunk. Beer made girls horny, right? That was all. She was just Kagome. Clumsy, smart, ill tempered, gorgeous, sexy…Kagome. Shit.

Inuyasha sighed as he put the car into drive. It didn't mean anything. Strange things happen when beer is involved, simple as that. Next time he saw her things would go back to normal. All he needed a good night's sleep.


	2. Scene One, Take Two

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha & Co. (sad as that may be), that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Furthermore, I do profess that I am making no money from this, only getting hours of enjoyment.**

Kagome woke with a jolt at the sound of a door closing. Looking around wildly, she frowned as she saw her roommate throwing her coat on her bed. "Sango? It's 8 in the morning…"she mumbled, covertly wiping her mouth.

"I know." The other girl ground out.

"You're just coming home?"

"Yes."

"But it's 8 in the morning…" Shaking her head against the disorientation, she sorted through the facts known to her. They went to the party, Kagome left the party, Sango stayed at the party with… "Miroku?" she frowned again, jumping in surprise at an irritated growl from the other girl. "You were with Miroku?"

"Yes."

"Wha…" Kagome grinned, alert now as she hopped onto her roommate's bed. "Details!"

"You first. If I remember correctly, the last time I saw you, you were being physically removed from the party." Sango smirked when Kagome lowered her eyes and blushed.

"Yeah …" she murmured lowly as the memories rushed back, heating her face. Pointing at her roommate, she decided to focus on the task at hand. "But, I've been here since eleven. You however, didn't beat the sun. Spill."

Sighing heavily, Sango sank onto the bed next to her. "Well, it started when…"

"Sango! There you are!" Miroku exclaimed as she came up to the group. "I was searching for you." From the look on her face she wasn't buying it.

"I thought you were keeping Kagome company."

"I was; she preferred to venture off on her own."

"How does it look like that's going?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm as she pointed over his shoulder. Turning to see the stand down between Inuyasha and Koga, Miroku decided to choose his words carefully.

"Well, you see…"

"Save it." She cut him off abruptly. "Let's just get over there." Glancing at the girls who were still around him, she lifted a brow. "Unless you're too busy."

Miroku gave a patient smile to the ladies and excused himself, leading Sango a few feet away. "Never too busy for you, my love…" He grinned as she crossed her arms and turned her head to conceal her blush.

"Let's go before things get out of hand."

"About that…perhaps we should just let things play out."

"What?" she snapped before narrowing her eyes, "Are you drunk?"

"Only slightly." He conceded with a smile before continuing. "But that has nothing to do with it. Look at them." Gesturing with his head, he winced when he saw Kagome crumple to the ground. Sango gasped and started to run over there, but was stopped by his surprisingly strong grip. "Sango, wait."

"She's in trouble!"

"Sango…"

"Let go of me!" she yelled as she turned and slapped him. He clenched his jaw but didn't let go of her. "She's my best friend!"

"She's my friend too." He responded firmly. "But maybe she needs this." Sango scowled at him and pulled away, turning just as Kagome came to and Inuyasha lifted her. Her dark eyes followed their progression though the party. "He won't let any harm come to her…" Kagome _did_ seem okay…and maybe Miroku had a point. She'd been in love with Inuyasha for so long..._wait._

"What do you mean, 'maybe she needs this'?" she demanded, turning on Miroku, eyes narrowed. He smiled at her benevolently.

"You know exactly what I mean. She's in love with him."

"How do you know?"

"Anyone who's not an idiot knows."

Sango paled. "Does Inuyasha know?"

"No, Inuyasha is an idiot."

"You mean to tell me you're his best friend and you never told him?"

"Inuyasha is mulish, he believes what he believes. It stands to reason that he'll know when he's ready to know."

"So…you're saying that on some level he knows that she loves him, but won't admit it to himself until it's a good time?"

"Yes." He nodded. Sango's face screwed up into an incredulous expression.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! I mean, I know Inuyasha is the brightest bulb out there but the idea that someone is in love with you and you can just deny it, even to yourself…?" she ranted, shaking her head before looking up into Miroku's bemused expression.

"How ridiculous indeed…"he intoned dryly. Keenly feeling the urge to flee from his knowing gaze, she turned away from him, intent on finding a way to get back to the dorm. "Wait." He called, grabbing her wrist lightly, using it to pull her back toward his chest. "Let me take you home…"His lips were close to her ear and his usually even baritone had dropped an octave. Her eyes slid shut as she willed her body to remain calm. _No need to panic…_ "It's not safe out there, and it would be my honor." Each word out of his stupid pretty mouth partnered with his warm breath to caress her ear and she found herself tilting her head to one side, unconsciously giving him access.

Miroku was slightly startled as the woman before him bared her exquisite neck to him, a silent offering. He wanted to kiss it, nibble it with is teeth, use his tongue to follow the long smooth line down into the crew neck tee shirt she wore…but he couldn't. It was Sango, his beautiful, skittish Sango who was, despite the position she was in now, nervous about all things carnal. He smiled slightly. It was only one of the reasons he loved her. _Still, I wouldn't want her to think I don't appreciate such a lovely view…_

Sango started at the feel of soft but firm, warm, slightly moist lips ghosting a kiss just below her ear. Just as she was about to work herself into a lather and smack him, he pulled away from her maintaining a respectable distance, hands behind his back. _He backed off…?_ Unsettled by the feeling of loss, she simply stared at him as he awaited…something.

"Well?" he prodded politely.

"Well what?"

"Can I accompany you home?" the amusement lacing his voice made her blush again.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess." She nodded distractedly.

"Let's be on our way then." Silently, Sango followed him to his car. Silently, she strapped herself in and just as silently was she sitting there as they made their way to her residence. Even taking into consideration the fact that she was reticent on a regular basis, this silence was just odd. "A penny for your thoughts…" he teased lightly, fully expecting her to brush him off.

"Why do you say you love me?" she responded immediately before gasping and covering her mouth, as if to take it back. He felt his expression lengthen into one of shock before he pulled himself together, swallowing hard. Finally managing to order his thoughts, he answered, "Perhaps we should go somewhere and talk about this." She nodded slightly and he continued to drive past her dormitory.

They pulled up to his apartment building and Sango looked at him in alarm. Shaking his head quickly, he placed a comforting hand over hers where it rested on the car seat. "No, nothing like that. There's a little park area out back, it's a peaceful place to talk." He felt her relax and smiled slightly before getting out and opening her door for her. When she took the hand he offered to steady her, he didn't let go, opting instead to lace their fingers together. Guiding her to a large blossoming tree that hung over a picnic table, she noticed it gave them a gorgeous view of the full moon. As she settled herself on the bench, she finally peeked over at him. Seeing that he was preoccupied with the view, she gazed at his features, soaking in his glossy black hair, neatly held back, his strong jaw line, smooth slightly tanned skin, the way the black wings of his eyebrows perfectly framed his face… "I hope you approve of what you see." His voice shook her out of her daydream and made her turn away again. His warm fingers cupped her chin and gently turned her toward him. "We've had enough of that, no?" As his thumb stroked her cheek, she noticed that his violet eyes looked almost black in the moonlight and they were filled with…she gulped. "Why did you ask me that?"

_Good question_, she thought wryly before sighing softly and pulling his hand away. She looked down at her fidgeting fingers but didn't try to turn again. In for a penny, in for a pound. Or some such saying. She'd asked the stupid question and she had to see it through. No matter how embarrassing it was. Looking him directly in the eye, the way her father had taught her to when dealing with a difficult situation, she answered honestly, "I asked because I wanted to know."

"Hmm." Miroku had figured that much at least. But he appreciated the genuine honesty of the comment. Perhaps it was the only way they'd get though this. "I say it because I mean it. I love you, Sango."

Sango felt her hands go numb and everything started to tingle. Trying to collect her thoughts, she had the odd sensation of floating while not moving. She sure she had heard him correctly before the sound of blood rushing in her ears made her think that it would be the last thing she'd ever hear. As she blinked owlishly at him, he waited patiently, scooping her hands into his. When she finally spoke, her voice was tremulous. "Miroku this better not be a joke…"

"I assure, it's not. But it is complicated." He added the second part reluctantly. At her frown, it occurred to him that he may lose her just as he was on the brink of gaining… her but this needed to be said. Sighing, he forged on. "I'm not a saint, as you well know. I'm a flirt…and many times I've been more than that. I've had my fair share of women…"

"This…isn't exactly how I imagined this going." Sango cut him off, voice soft and confused, edged in irritation.

"I know, but I want to get this all out into the open. You're the only one I've ever come to respect or care for…the only one I've loved." The hopeful look on her face pulled at his heart but he had to… "Despite that, Sango, I'm not sure that I can be a good significant other, that I can be everything that you need."

"But you are what I need." She answered, squeezing his hand gently. He looked to her and she smiled faintly. "I love you, Miroku." As he looked into her serene face, he silently asked every deity he knew to help him not mess this up, for her to always look at him like that. Awed and humbled by her confession, he cradled her face in his palm before touching his lips to hers with the utmost tenderness. She stiffened at the contact before tentatively returning it. He felt her lashes brush his as he tilted his head, changing the angle and pressure of the kiss. Her hand gently touched his wrist, as she inquisitively explored his lips with her own. He pulled away slowly, opening he eyes in time to see her face, her eyes still closed, cheeks pink, a small smile playing on her lips, as she lifted her hand to her mouth. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him, tilting her head in thought. "Thank you."

He laughed then before hugging her to him and kissing the top of her head. "No, thank you. I've waited two and a half years for that kiss."

"You wanted to kiss me on the first day of class?"

"And every day since." He assured her with a squeeze. She grinned and yawned snuggling up to him. They sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company. He was sure she was slumbering when her quiet voice reached his ears.

"Miroku?"

"Yes, dearest Sango?"

"Does this mean you'll stop being such a flirt and groping other women?" she murmured sleepily. The hand that was meditatively rubbing her shoulder slowed down and she could almost hear him gulp. "Roku?" She was dozing off rapidly and lost the fight to hear his answer. Once he realized that she had indeed fallen asleep on him, he looked down at her and sighed.

_It means that for you, Sango, I'll certainly try_ he thought as he lifted the girl into his arms and started toward the building.

"I woke up in his bed this morning and told him to take me home." She finished sighing.

"So he never answered?" Kagome asked.

"No. He completely avoided the question."

"But he loves you! And you love him! And you two _finally_ admitted it, these are good things!"

"Not if nothing is going to change, Kagome."

"Maybe they will. This is Miroku we're talking about, maybe he just needs a little time to adjust."

"You think?" Sango said, cautious hope sneaking into her voice.

"Definitely." Kagome said nodding authoritatively. She'd waited too long for those two to wise up and if Miroku could just keep his hands and eyes to himself, they'd be perfect together. Grinning as her mind alighted on a piece of information, she added, "As a matter of fact, I don't remember seeing him with anyone in particular in the last six months, at least. Oh, sure he flirts, but I haven't noticed any girls going home with him."

"None that I know of either…" she mused quietly. _Maybe…_Shaking her head, she turned her attention to her exuberant roommate. "So, what happened with Inuyasha?"

"Nothing!" she responded immediately, cheeks turning red. She smiled so hard her eyes closed as she waved her hands franticly. "Nothing at all, just gave me a ride home." Sango snorted and shook her head, smiling.

_Whatever you say Kagome._

**A/N: To the people who reviewed, thank you so much! You guys have no idea how much it means to me that someone else finds my story amusing!**


	3. Kikyo's Monologue

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha & Co. (sad as that may be), that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Furthermore, I do profess that I am making no money from this, only getting hours of enjoyment**

Everyone thinks I'm a bitch.

No, I don't have any ideas otherwise. I can hear them, _his friends, _incessantly chattering though the thin dormitory walls. Not that it matters, I don't particularly care for any of them …though, come to think of it, I don't particularly care for many people.

I guess it comes from the fact that I've always been expected to be so much more than other people. Supposedly a strong miko from a noted family - the honored eldest daughter- trained from birth to carry on the traditions of the…I bore me. _It _bores me. Maybe it's the times we live in more so than my own disposition but deep down, in the places that I shut away from my family and the public, I bitterly resent this life chosen for me. Do you know what its like? Of course you don't, what have you been chosen for? It's awful. Everyone's eyes are always on you, asking you for something, admonishing you if you place one toe out of line. I thought college would let me get away but it's almost worse here. Specialized for demons and the spiritually inclined, everyone knows my name and they all fear me.

Fine. It's not like I need anyone anyway. I'm polite if distant. I don't mind helping the community and I do like children, but I also think most people are ignorant and worthless. I do have an image to maintain however. My reputation is of an utmost importance. You see, I represent something bigger than myself - I have a duty. Everyone knows that. But no one knows anything about _me_…

"_Kikyo, I don't quite know what you're playing at…"Miroku said quietly as she walked out of Inuyasha's room._

"_No, you don't." She cut him off icily, "So don't presume to know anything." The look on his face had been priceless. That was until the shock faded into a grim sort of determination. Pompous ass… "Really Miroku, if you go to Inuyasha and tell him that you think I'm up to something, who will he be more upset with?" She almost laughed as he deflated and conceded defeat with a slight nod of his head. Allowing herself a little smugness, she turned to leave when his quiet voice followed her._

"_He'll figure it out, you know? Maybe not now but eventually he'll see though you, to who you really are."_

"_You still presume too much monk. You have no idea who I am." Damning the slight edge of panic in her voice, she spun on him with a cold smile only to have it falter slightly at the look of pity on his face._

"_Perhaps I don't. But I think the real question is, do you?" At this, he left her standing there alone._

_Pushing back the claustrophobic feeling that swept through her, she chose to let anger take its place. As it boiled into a rage, thoughts whipped through her mind. How dare he talk to her like that? How dare he imply that she didn't even know of her own desires? Arrogant, condescending, depraved…prick. _

_You're just afraid he's right…_

No. Memories don't have power over me. It's stupid to even think about, especially now. It's almost time; I want to look good when I break up with him.

_Inuyasha…_

It wasn't supposed to go this far anyway. I just wanted to escape; from the weight of my duties to my family, from the pressures of med school, from my own untouchable persona. Carefully cultivated, it is most assuredly a prison of my own making. Even in a place like this, he is an anomaly, the physical manifestation of a practice both the demons and humans try to skirt around. Sure, you could be lovers, but to sire a child? Impermissible. In this modern age they cling to Old Ways. I knew he watched me, I could feel his eyes following me as I walked across campus. Still, in his shyness he was bold. No one else dared. Once I had set aside my indignation that he'd do such a thing, curiosity was left in its place. Maybe that's why I approached him…. I was just going to tell him to back off, you know? But he looked at me with these big, golden eyes full of such devotion and awe…and loneliness…it startled me. So I smiled. Just a little. Then I made some offhand remark about next time. I don't know who was more surprised, me or him.

I was hooked.

It kind of spiraled from there. One meeting became two, two became six and soon he was lurking closer and closer all the time. I'd talk to him sometimes, let him walk me to my class or carry my books home. When we did talk though, it was nice. In a way he understood my loneliness, we had that in common. I believe it was this loneliness that formed our relationship and also what held it together. We were never alone though - my reputation, you see…well except that once.

I've always wondered why Miroku finally approached me that day, he'd had over three months to say something and it was clear that he didn't like me. I've always wondered if he actually heard what was going on inside of that room…

"_What?" She hated the note of uncertainty in his voice. He had never hesitated to do what she asked._

"_Think about it. We could be together. Live together, have a normal life." Lowering her eyes, she dropped her voice as well. "I could have a normal life, Inuyasha, the life I want."_

"_But to become human? Fully human?"_

"_To rid yourself of your curse. Your demon blood is impure, it taints you. It's why we can never truly be with each other." He flinched at her words but she held her resolve. Someone had to tell him the truth. "Once you purge yourself, we can be with each other always." His face still held traces of uncertainty. Knowing what had to be done she placed her arms around him for the first time. Feeling him tense, she squeezed lightly before moving back just enough to see him. "Isn't that what you want, Inuyasha? To be with me?" Her voice was soft and tremulous, and she willed tears to balance perilously on her lashes. He nodded and she leaned up to kiss him for the first time. At the feel of one of his fangs touching her lip, she pulled away. "Then you'll do it."_

"_Yes." His voice held no trace of doubt now . She favored him with another slight smile as she left the room._

Was it my fault he couldn't see anything? Not even that that foolish girl was mooning over him? Of course I don't feel bad about Kagome; it was her fault for loving the boy. Besides, she has no claim to him, she barely knows him. She certainly can't understand him, not like I can…not that it matters anymore.

The thing is, when I made the proposition to him, I was desperate. I could see that he had other people now, people who wouldn't shun him like everybody else. He started to question me and doubt me. His eyes no longer saw me as perfect. Sure, everyone looks at me in awe but they're in awe of Kikyo, he was in awe of _me._ Or at least who I wanted to be. I was never so fragile and desolate as he believed, but I liked the attention. Is that really so awful? Doesn't everyone want someone around who worships them? Since that day however, he's been more and more needy and clingy as I've been pulling away. Yes I was lonely, and I genuinely like him at times but to live my life out with him? I knew it would never work with us; all he can offer me is a regular existence. While I certainly wish to be free of my responsibilities, I deserve more than a bastard former hanyou can provide. So I picked fights at everything I could and invented what I couldn't. I brought every salacious rumor about him to his doorstep and demanded he prove it untrue. I ignored him most of the time, speaking only to be harsh. And the fool that he is he not only refused to walk away, he came back for more. Even when all the affection in his eyes had died out and been replaced with pain. It was ridiculous. The party last month was the last straw -public displays like that were completely unacceptable. I haven't managed to keep the relationship secret -except from a particularly observant few- just to have him ruin it now. I don't want to _think_ about what would happen if word got out that Kikyo was dating a hanyou.

So I find myself here now, waiting for him to show so I can split up with him. I wonder, am I doing the right thing? He loves me, I know he does. And being that loved is a heady feeling. And if I do this, that little idiot will be sure to take a crack at him…but it's not enough, his devotion. He doesn't trust me any more than I do him. And I don't. Why would I? He's half beast; it's in their nature to attack. Yes, I want to break up with him.

No...Devastate him. I want him to never want to say my name again but to always think it. Wherever he goes he will think of me, see me in every face; smell me in every gust of wind. I will leave my mark on him; claim my ownership so surely that every other woman who would ever go near him would know.

Perhaps you think this is wrong, to want to have such a hold on him. Maybe you're right. I don't care. He belongs to me, no matter if I want him or not, and he will never look at anyone else with such reverence again…

"Kikyo?"

Only me.

_**A/N: **__I just got my first review since putting up this chapter ( thanks youkaineko!) and I realized that I did make Kikyo an uberbitch , which wasn't __exactly__ my intention. I don't dislike Kikyo in the anime/manga, she had her scorned ex issues going on, I understand. But I feel that minus the exciting feudal drama, she was a girl who was disappointed and lonely and due to that was a little self centered and selfish. I think of this chapter as more of her making excuses for why she's breaking it off, a tough girl who's not really so tough, who wants her ex to always want her. And she __is__ kind of a bitch in the early episodes so…_

_**Another A/N**__: I did a little revising to the chapter, adding some, taking some away, not so much to change Kikyo's bitchiness level, but more to show that there is __some__ internal debate over Inuyasha. How could she not care about him at all, loveable boy he is?_


	4. Scene Two

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha & Co. (sad as that may be), that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Furthermore, I do profess that I am making no money from this, only getting hours of enjoyment.**

"How is he?"

_How'd they think he was? His heart was ripped out and his guts were still festering on the floor of that stupid fucking café._

"Not good. He hasn't been out since it happened."

"Why didn't you call me?"

_He wished he had the strength to call out. _

"I don't know. I thought he'd be okay."

_To tell them to shut up and fuck off._

"Don't be an idiot Miroku, of course he's not fine..."

_Great, Sango was here too. Maybe she could slay him._

"That bitch broke his heart."

He growled at that. Kikyo was his…_nothing_. Closing his eyes and clenching his fists as a wave of agony passed though him, he was only mildly surprised to see bright drops of red staining the bare mattress he was laying on.

"Don't say that. He loved her…"

_Kagome._ He hadn't seen her in awhile, not since the party. It was nice to hear her voice. _Well as nice as it could be, like getting a pleasant voice message in hell…_

"Kagome, why do you do this to yourself?"

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about him. Do you think I should go in?"

_No._

"No." Miroku answered. "We don't know what state he's in, I doubt it's agreeable."

"Even more of a reason."

_Maybe if he pretended he was gone, they'd all leave…_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's soft voice drifted to him as the door opened.

_Maybe if he closed his eyes, he'd be invisible…_

"Inuyasha? Are you sleeping?"

_Maybe not. _

Opening his eyes, he fixed her with a belligerent look. "I'm alive. You can leave now."

She ignored him as she took in his surroundings. The mattress was bare; the sheets ripped off and haphazardly hung over the window, blocking most of the sunlight. Broken glass from a picture frame and a mirror was scattered across the floor along with other flotsam and jetsam. There were a few empty ramen containers, giving her hope he had eaten them recently. Alarmed by the bloodstains on mattress she visually checked him for injuries. There were none she could see, but she was disheartened by his appearance. His hair, while never particularly well groomed, was a jumble of snarls and his skin, usually a pale honey, had a sickly pallor. His clothes were dirty and rumpled as if he hadn't changed them in a few days and his knuckles were raw, red and angry. She was pretty sure there had to be corresponding dents in the plaster somewhere. However, what disturbed Kagome most was that despite the malevolent glare he was trying to intimidate her with, his eyes were flat and lifeless. It looked as though all of the verve had been sucked from him, leaving only his destructive emotions. Steeling herself against his anger she stepped toward him purposefully.

"Get up Inuyasha."

"Why? Cause you won't let me do this to myself?" he sneered.

"No. I'll let you punish yourself if you think it'll help. I'm just gonna make sure you do it in a clean bedroom, with clean clothes and good hygiene." He stared at her in confusion before she began yanking on his arm. "Come on, up." Mutely, he followed her orders and she pushed him into the bathroom shutting the door behind him after turning on the shower. She poked her head back in a moment later to see him still standing in the middle of the floor. "Get in Inuyasha, don't make me push you in."

_Stupid wench…_he groused as he shrugged out of his clothes. _Thinks she knows everything. What good is a clean room going to do? Will it make me something better than just an animal? Will it bring Kikyo back? Will it make her love me? _Unbidden, he whined softly in the back of his throat and instantly hated himself for it. Deliberately forcing the thoughts down, he stepped under the spray of the warm water, letting it clear his mind and ease his tense muscles.

"_Did you really think I could live my life with something like you?"_

His eyes opened under the spray, tinged with a red that came from somewhere deeper than his demon heritage. Smashing his fist into the tile and hearing as satisfying crack, he decided to repeat the action. _I don't cry…crying is for pussies._

Kagome was startled by the sounds coming from the bathroom. Biting her lip, she debated as to whether or not she should go in. Placing her ear to the door, she heard him muttering as the thumping stopped. Deciding it would be best not to burst into the bathroom, Kagome clapped her hands once as she nodded her head. _Okay then. Time to clean…_

When Inuyasha finally dragged himself from the bathroom Kagome had swept the debris into a neat pile, made his bed with fresh linens, gathered the empty containers and put them in a trash bag. He noted that the sheets were off the window but the blinds were closed. Turning as she re-entered the room dustpan in hand, he watched as her eyes widened and mouth dropped open slightly, a blush spreading over he face.

"I'm sorry…I'll give you time to get dressed." She murmured dropping her eyes and pulling the door closed. He heard her flee from the door and sighed softly before unwinding the towel from his waist.

Kagome finally regained control over her legs, forcing them to a stop in the kitchen. Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes trying to catch her breath. Sure she had seen him without a shirt, but never like this, never so _naked_. He was lean and muscular, skin glowing and slightly reddened after the shower, water droplets lazily creating trails down the solid ridges and planes of his torso. Her eyes were riveted to these paths until they passed the slight protrusion and sharp depression of his hip, well muscled from years of activity. The towel, or more expressly what she knew the towel covered, made her flush yet she could not tear her eyes away. Eyes trailing further down to well-formed calves, strong ankles and…_even his feet are cute…_she thought mildly. Her gaze had snapped up to his face which was impassive and shuttered and she felt the guilt come up to swallow her. He had just been dumped- brutally, if the gossip had any truth to it- and here she was gawking at his naked body like a horny school girl.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded with a weak smile, pushing her bangs off her face. "Just getting a dust pan."

Sango, having seen her retrieve the dust pan and head back to Inuyasha's room five minutes before, wisely changed the subject. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm okay. I'll just sweep up that last little bit and head back to the dorm."

"Let me know when you're ready to leave, I'll walk with you."

"You can stay here with Miroku if you want…"

"I'll walk with you." She smirked wryly. "Miroku is a little handsy today and I'm tired of lifting my arm to smack him." Kagome laughed lightly as Sango made her way to Miroku's room. Her amusement evaporated as she approached Inuyasha's door. As she raised her hand to knock, the door swung open and she found herself eye to pectoral with Inuyasha. Taking a step back, she quickly raised her eyes to his face which was still as inscrutable as ever. _At least he's dressed…_she thought, following him into the room. Covertly scanning his attire of slightly snug sweatpants and a thin undershirt she amended the sentiment. _Kind of._

Inuyasha watched as she knelt to sweep up the pile of trash from the floor. _Why is she here?_ She was a human- with miko potential to boot- so why was she on her knees in his room cleaning up after him only two days after he realized that his polluted heritage made him an outcast?

"Do you want me to comb your hair for you?" He stared at her, wariness evident on his face. She waited, shifting her weight from foot to foot restlessly. "It's just that it's tangled…you know? I don't want you to pull out your hair if you try to – not to say you can't groom yourself…oh! Not that you _groom_ yourself like a…oh never mind." Her hands were twisting with each other, her anxiety plain to see. As she moved for the door, his quiet voice stopped her.

"The brush is on the dresser."

She paused before looking over her shoulder at him, noting his face was still emotionless. _Still, he must want me to stay…_ Nodding slightly, Kagome picked up the brush and settled herself onto the bed. He slid to the floor and she found herself staring down at his gently flicking ears, nestled in a net of dusky silver. Beginning with the ends of his hair, she focused on her task, carefully detangling the soft strands.

He held back a purr as her slender, agile fingers worked over his scalp in concert with the brush. The soothing motions eased the thoughts from his mind and he found himself relaxing for the first time in months. It was hard to remember the last time he hadn't been on edge, restless at the idea of losing Kikyo. It seemed like nothing he did or said or promised placated her. She was always condescending and detached, it was always his fault. Why did he have to be this way? Dirty. Tainted. A beast. Of course he had no right to touch her; she was the epitome of purity and light. Wasn't that what attracted him anyway? She was the flame that indulged him briefly and it was his fault he got burned.

"_Are those tears Inuyasha? I had no idea your weakness ran quite so deep…perhaps I should have. Always the optimist, I suppose. Still, there's no reason for such a display. You should thank me really; I'm simply saving you from overstepping your bounds in the future. No demon would want such a weak mate and no human worthwhile would let herself be tainted by one such as you. My advice? Get a hobby."_

Kagome's finger inadvertently grazed his ear.

Inuyasha snarled before twisting to face her, grabbing her wrist. "What are you doing, bitch?"

"I-I'm brushing your hair…" Kagome stammered startled.

"No. What. Are. You. Doing." He ground out each word, golden eyes boring into grey.

"I'm just here to help you. Let go." She murmured pulling at his wrist.

"Bullshit. Why would you help me? I'm an animal."

"You're my friend…"

His mouth stretched into a nasty approximation of a smile. "Friend? Is that really what you think of me?"

Kagome shut her eyes wishing she could shut her ears against his scorn filled voice. "Yes."

"No. No, I don't think that's it." He chuckled darkly. I think that you thought you were going to come over here and take care of me while I was down, then I'd magically see you as a replacement for her. Cause you love me, don't you Ka-go-me?" Alarm bells went off in his head at the moisture leaking out of the corners of her eyes, he was pushing her too far and he'd lose her too. He viciously silenced them. _It's an act. They're the same. It's not like she really cares._ A quieter, meaner voice piped in. _Why should I hurt alone? _

Tempestuous grey eyes glared at him as the girl yanked at his hold again. "Let me go, Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was harsh and the look on her face was unfathomable. He let her go and turned toward the window as she jumped off the bed and headed for the door.

_Good. Maybe she won't come back. Shouldn't have been here in the first place. I don't deserve it. Or her._

He dimly realized that the door hadn't opened. Turning back, he saw her with her hand resting on the knob, body angled toward him, her face shadowed by her bangs.

"You're right. I do love you."

Inuyasha inhaled noisily, mind reeling in shock. Unable to do anything else, he tensed and waited for the other shoe to drop.

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you again to anyone who's following my bit o' drama, extra thanks to those who reviewed. I love to know how someone else sees this; creative criticism is not only appreciated but adored.**


	5. Kagome's Monolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha & Co. (sad as that may be), that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Furthermore, I do profess that I am making no money from this, only getting hours of enjoyment.**

The thing is I've always loved him.

Or at the very least been fascinated by him. Can't help it, something about him is just so…alluring. I know: he's kind of rude, lacking in social skills and curses like a drunken samurai but I still…

I remember when I first saw him. He was leaving the main office as I was going in, mainly a blur of red, black and white, hair streaming behind him like a banner. I wondered what his hurry was. Once inside the snooty receptionist warned my mother that a hanyou was enrolled in the university before ranting and raving about how far the standards had fallen. My mother responded that it indeed looked as though the standards had fallen since she had attended- the receptionist then had a much sweeter disposition.

The look on that pompous, old woman's face still tickles me.

As soon as I got into the dorms though, I realized that the idea of a hanyou was an affront to many. I didn't understand why -I thought it was all rather brave and romantic, loving who you love and all. Luckily, I was placed in a room with Sango, who felt that most of the people at the school were "complete asshats" and didn't look down on Inuyasha for being a hanyou. Not that I had even met him yet. That took place a week later, thanks to that addlepated, lecherous monk. Well, monk descendant; ironic in the least, since he fondled me on first meeting. Two hands smacked the back of his head as I yelped in surprise.

"Hands off my roommate, lech!"

"Don't touch her!" Sango's voice I knew but not this male's. Spinning, all I could focus on was a mass of snowy hair. _Inuyasha. _After glaring at Miroku, he looked at Sango in confusion. "You live with Kikyo now?"

"Please." She huffed rolling her eyes. "That not Kikyo, that's my new roommate Kagome."

He turned to me then and I swear I felt time slow down. His eyes were the most amazing shade I'd ever seen, the gilded color a sunset turns everything it touches. His face was handsome and somewhat young-looking despite its guarded appearance. Maybe it was due to a lingering softness to his cheeks or the slight plumpness of his mouth. Dark wings of eyebrows, arched in surprise, peeked from behind slightly shaggy bangs and perched atop his head were…ears. Pink shelled, furry backed ears. Before I could help it, I had stepped forward, stood on tip toe, and stroked one. He grabbed my wrist and froze in confusion as Sango gasped. He stared down at me, shocked as I was I believe, so I did the only thing I could think to do. I grinned and took a step back, out of his hold.

"They're soft." I murmured, turning to leave before I began to babble. I do that when I'm nervous.

Sango later told me that Inuyasha was silent and unmoving for a full five minutes after that. I haven't seen him do it since.

He was nervous at first. Every time I came around, he'd glare at me with his arms crossed over his chest, firing off questions and insults. I lost my temper more than a few times but somehow that made him more comfortable with me. Weirdo. I have to admit that since then, he has been a good friend- despite his huge Kikyo shaped blind spot. Maybe that's why I fell for him in the first place. I knew it was stupid and he was completely sick over Kikyo plus it's totally weird since people think we look alike – I don't, by the way- but I couldn't help it. I didn't even know until it was too late.

We were in his room studying for a statistics midterm with Miroku and Sango. Sango had hauled off and hit Miroku – again – before storming out. He followed, pleading his case and muttering about being misunderstood. I just shook my head and smiled not bothering to look up. "Wonder when they'll get the hint…"

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?" When I finally looked up, he was staring at me. I hadn't seen that particular look from him before. It was intense. It made my stomach do a little flip. It was also disconcerting and I wanted him to stop. "What?"

"I was just wondering…do you think that people are meant to be?"

"Meant to be?"

"Yeah…even if it doesn't seem like it at first." His voice was low and soft, his eyes unreadable. I felt him shift closer as he went on. "If you really love someone, shouldn't you do anything you can to make them happy?"

"Yes. You should." He was so close, if I just leaned in…

"I think you're right. Kikyo…" It was like a bucket of cold water. No, it was like a punch in the gut. Cold water doesn't hurt. I felt myself jerk away from him and nodded at whatever he was saying, glad I couldn't hear him above the rushing blood in my ears. I forced the impending tears down with all my might but one or two slipped by me, welling in my eyes, dangerously close to falling. He stopped talking. "Kagome?"

"So did you get the solution to number fourteen?" I willed my voice to be light, I willed him to change the subject. He took the hint.

"Oh. I took all the numbers and…"

As I lay in bed that night, I closed my eyes and pressed my hands against my stomach. Never had I felt something like that, and only from a look. More disturbingly, I hadn't realized how badly I wanted him to kiss me until he didn't. Kikyo didn't deserve him. She was just toying with him for whatever reasons she had. She wasn't concerned with his happiness, didn't see how beautiful he was inside and out, didn't love him like I did. I instantly felt sick. Jealousy -and the guilt over said jealousy- mixed with the grim realization that I was in love with someone who was in love with someone else. It was a long time before sleep found me.

The next day, Miroku told me what he'd overheard days ago, that he was going to change to be with her.

I was pissed. Extremely. How dare she ask that of him? How could he even think of doing it? For her? For that crazy, cold, heartless woman who didn't even want him, just wanted to be wanted? Idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid…I still get a little heated I guess. But, why? Inuyasha's demon side isn't bad; it's just a part of what makes him so special. Why can't either of them see that?

I don't know what happened after that, but I do know that the fighting got out of control. Whatever else he is, first and foremost, he's my friend. And I absolutely hate to see him upset. So I bit my tongue and did my best to support him, despite my low opinion of her. It did occur to me that as long as the drama with Kikyo dragged on, he'd never notice how I felt about him. I didn't know if that was more depressing or comforting. I guess it didn't really matter; I was never going to tell him. Then I got dragged to a bonfire.

That stupid party drew too many things way too close to the surface. I knew there was no way he failed to realize my secret, no matter how dense he can be. All I wanted to do was hide. So I did. I avoided him like the plague for three weeks. Then, on my way to my chemistry class, I overheard two girls gossiping.

"Can you believe it? Kikyo was dating that hanyou?"

"Ohmigod, I know! How insane is that? I heard he stalked her until she agreed to be with him."

"I believe it. At least she came to her senses though and dumped him."

"Yeah. My roommate's friend's girlfriend knows someone who was at the coffee shop last week when it happened. It was vicious. Apparently, she yelled at him so that everyone could hear and he cried like a baby, held on to her arm, and begged her not to go. What a loser."

"I know. Way to slum it, Kikyo."

I wanted to go over there and yell and scream and perhaps throw a few punches but more than that, I wanted to talk to Inuyasha. Quickly deciding that chemistry could wait, I made my way across campus and out toward the apartment buildings nearby. All I could do was worry about how he was doing and kick myself for not being around when he really needed me. Once Miroku buzzed me in, I was slightly surprised to find Sango there already, but I was not to be distracted. My worry swirled with anger that Miroku kept his condition from me and I forced myself to calm down before facing him. He didn't need the added burden of my emotions in his state. I wanted to break down and weep for him when I saw how much he was hurting. Instead, I decided to clean.

Unfortunately, my hormones are a little stronger than I expected and got the best of me. Not for long though. I even managed to keep my temper firmly in check when he started freaking out on me. Well, at first.

"_No. No, I don't think that's it." He chuckled darkly. "I think that you thought you were going to come over here and take care of me while I was down, then I'd magically see you as a replacement for her. Cause you love me, don't you Ka-go-me?"_

I have never felt so humiliated in my life. He knew, he knew and he was mocking me with it. All I could do was wish the bed would open up and swallow me whole. I couldn't face his ridicule. Once he let up, I ran for the door with every intention of leaving and something stopped me.

I love him. I still do. Even now, at his most loathsome, I understand him and wish I could help. Humiliation has no place in my mind-set; hell, if I can be there for him with Kikyo, I can own up to how I feel. It needs to be said, even if it changes everything, even if it's the last words I say to him.

"You're right. I do love you."

**A/N: Don't worry, I won't leave it like that (again) for long. Promise. Thank you to all of those who are reading and reviewing, it makes me warm and squishy inside. **


	6. Scene Two, Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha & Co. (sad as that may be), that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Furthermore, I do profess that I am making no money from this, only getting hours of enjoyment**

The silence seemed to draw on forever.

In reality, it only took a few moments for Kagome to gather the rest of her courage and face him fully.

For his part, Inuyasha was suitably stunned. Kagome, however, was outwardly calm and collected, a small smile playing on her lips. He thought she looked rather luminous.

"I don't think I could _not_ love you if I tried. You're my best friend, the person I turn to when things get rough, the one that I depend on to protect me; even if it's only from spiders."

He wanted to laugh at this, reminisce about her irrational fear of the eight legged creatures. To tease her about how she jumped and clung to him, screeching all the while. Unfortunately, a lump had welled in his throat and it was enough to remember how to breathe.

"All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy, however you can. So if that happiness meant you were with Kikyo, I was okay with it. But…somewhere along the way I fell in love with you. I planned on keeping quiet and taking my secret to the grave to protect this friendship, because you're that important to me."

His mind flashed though the year that he'd known her, desperately trying to find the sign that he had missed, the signal that things within her had changed.

"I know that Kikyo hurt you and I'm truly, truly sorry. It's not what I wanted. But you're wrong about one thing; I don't want to be her replacement at all. You deserve more than what she gave you."

What did she know about it? He fumed before diffusing with a without a whimper. It wasn't like Kagome hadn't witnessed the bulk of the relationship…but she didn't understand. Kikyo wasn't as tough as she seemed. She was lonely and fragile, she needed him. _If she needed you, she'd be with you _a voice sneered inside his head. He summarily beat it into submission and told it to pipe down. Refocusing his attention on Kagome, she seemed to be waging an internal battle. She lifted her head again, her eyes piercing his. Apparently she'd won.

"I know that you don't want to hear this, but she wasn't good enough for you. I know that you can't see it, but I know that I was made for you. And I know that you can't deal with it right now, but we're meant to be together."

His already battered heart clenched painfully. _Kagome…_

"Most of all, Inuyasha, I know you won't understand it, but I'll wait for you." That odd little smile graced her face again. It made him nervous. "For you to realize that you can truly be happy. That everything I'm saying to you is genuine."

He was pretty sure it was going to implode. Beating this fast wasn't healthy.

"I'll wait for you to be ready for me."

Busy contemplating whether or not he'd be able to tell if his heart indeed imploded, his mouth used the distraction to take things over.

"What if I never am?" His hand went to his throat as his brain tried to regain control. Already in the process of opening the door, Kagome stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. _Really? She tells you all of that and all you have to say is…_she was grinning. Why was she grinning?

"You will be." Stepping out, she stopped one last time and added in a humor-laced confident voice, "And when you are, I'll be there."

The door closed and Inuyasha stared at it unmoving. She loved him. He loved Kikyo. Kikyo didn't love him. Preparing to beat the little voice down again, he realized that it was just him. Slumping heavily onto the bed, he balanced his chin on his fist, eyes fixed on the bare wall ahead of him. Kikyo… It was sinking in, much to his chagrin, that she was really gone. It was still hard to believe she was ever there.

He knew the others didn't get it, they thought he was an idiot for staying with someone like her but none of them understood. Not even that pretentious monk wannabe. She was as out of place here as he was, even more so since no one expected anything from a hanyou. Just wasn't so obvious. But it was true; she was the loneliest person he'd ever met. And she was the first to even try to talk to him, before Miroku's friendship or Sango's...whatever she was. Way before Kagome's exuberant acceptance. _That's what it was. Acceptance. _Miroku and Sango cared about him, he knew that, but they merely tolerated his black moods and bad habits. Kikyo identified with him, but despised his nature. Kagome however, acknowledged his flaws and accepted them as part of the package.

Stupid girl.

"_You can only bring sadness to whomever you seek to be with. They would be ostracized, cast out. Just like you. Is that what you would want for your wife? Never mind if you were to have children. I mean, you know what you went though. It would be even worse."_

Didn't she know? Couldn't she see? Kikyo was right about him, she knew him, maybe more than anyone. _No, no that wasn't fair_, he frowned. Kagome knew him pretty well. Or she at least tried to. She was always in his face talking about feelings and memories, like the remembering the past ever did anyone any good. Then she came in here with all this talk about love and understanding…what did she know about it?

He'd been in love and there wasn't much to show for it. Broken furniture and split knuckles. A deeper and more complete understanding of the fact that he fit nowhere in this world. The constant feeling that his useless, pitiful heart was shriveling in his chest. And she had the nerve to stand there and say that none of that meant anything. Well, not exactly that but that was the idea; he knew how to read between the lines. She was lying anyway, she was just like _her_, and she would turn on him too. Promise the world then snatch it away…

It's not like he was all that excited about the idea of being human all that time- shit, he hated it when it was just for the night- but Kikyo was offering more than that. She offered him a place to belong, by her side, forever. Or for however long humans lived now. Just to take it back. Kagome would do it too.

_You know she wouldn't. Coward._

He didn't have the energy to fight himself. Besides he knew Kagome was different, she always had been. Even in that first meeting when she rubbed his ear. He had expected her to yank them, something he hadn't let happen since early grade school, so he grabbed before he could properly register the soft caress. More surprising was the look of genuine wonder and delight on her face, almost as if she liked them. He couldn't move, even after she'd stepped back with the flush across her cheeks he came to know well, murmuring about the softness of his appendages. He figured she didn't know who – _what – _he was or was playing some elaborate prank. Maybe the bouzo and the slayer were in on it…except they looked as shocked as he did. If there was one thing he'd needed to survive, it was his ability to read people, but this girl? He had no idea. Even now it seemed. Flopping back onto the bed, he stared unseeingly at the ceiling dimly noting the comfort of fresh bedding.

"_You're right. I do love you."_

Kagome.

She believed in him, trusted him, _loved him_. Did he…could he…? . He couldn't think about this, it was too much. Kagome was right, she was always right - he wasn't ready. Maybe he was right too. Maybe he'd never be…

"_I'll wait for you…"_

Then again, if he was wrong, it wouldn't be the first time.

**A/N: I know, it's short. But it's not a cliffhanger! I wanted to say thank you again to everyone who reviewed: Pariah, ThisIsMeSmiling (the bonfire was the party from the first scene, no need to stress it; there may be more but I'm not sure yet),** **SummerNightsxxx, kschultea, Ashley Jo and Camille. You guys have no idea how much I love to hear back from you.**


	7. Scene Three

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha & Co. (sad as that may be), that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Furthermore, I do profess that I am making no money from this, only getting hours of enjoyment**

"This is pathetic."

"What?"

"We've been cooped up in this room for two weeks Kagome!"

"You haven't, you go to Miroku's all the time…"

"Okay. Well, _you've_ been in this room for two weeks."

"I'm getting a lot of homework done."

"Yes, I know. You're all caught up to the next three weeks."

"So, where is Miroku today anyway?"

"He has a business meeting in the city all day." Sango bolted up from her prone position across her bed, grinning. "I should call and leave him a nice message…"

"That's sweet…" Kagome smiled wistfully. Shaking her head, she refocused on her work.

Sango waited for the familiar automated greeting; what she got was a slightly out of breath Miroku. Frowning at the noise in the background, she said his name cautiously.

On his end Miroku looked in horror at the caller ID he'd ignored a moment before. "Yes, Sango?"

"I thought you had a meeting."

"I do. I'm there. Quite a raucous bunch." He chuckled.

Sango was a smart girl. She knew the smell of fear and he was covered in it. "Oh. Well I was just calling to wish you luck."

Miroku almost sagged in relief. "How wonderful of you, dear Sango." He bit his lip as guilt started to creep in. "Will I see you later?"

"Sure, just call me when you get home. I'll be busy with schoolwork till then."

"I look forward to it." He said sincerely.

"Oh, so do I." Snapping the phone closed her expression melted into one of grim determination. "So do I." she murmured to herself before turning to Kagome. "Get up."

"What?" Kagome looked up from her text book surprised. Sango, who was pulling her hair into a ponytail, ignored her. From the look on her face, she assumed the older girl did not want to talk about it. Putting on her shoes without a second thought, she followed Sango out of the room, grabbing a jacket as an after thought. Tripping down the hall, trying to catch up with Sango's long strides, she retried her tactic. "Where are we going?"

"Over there."

"Over where?"

"Miroku's."

"But he's not home…"

"Oh, yes he is."

Kagome's eyes widened. He'd lied to her. She almost choked as she came to another realization. "Inuyasha lives there. I can't go there!"

"Kagome…"

"You don't understand; I can't face him. I don't know what to say! 'Hey, how are you, I'm so arrogant that I told _you_ how _you_ feel, sorry bout that…"

Sango stopped and turned, gaze deadly serious. "Kagome, I know he's lying to me but I have no idea what I'm going to see when I walk into that apartment. I know it's hard…but I need you."

Kagome deflated and she sighed. "How do you know they'll let you in?"

Snorting, she turned away and began walking again. "I'm getting in there, one way or another."

Once in the lobby of the building, she whipped out her cell phone dialing Miroku's number and holding a finger to her lips to silence Kagome who nodded her assent. "Hi, Miroku, sorry to bother you again but I think I left my coat in your living room. Oh, I know I'll see you later…" she chuckled darkly as the elevators opened on their floor. "But since I was in the neighborhood and Inuyasha is home, I figured I'd stop by now." Kagome could almost hear him gulp. "Yeah, I'm actually here now. Oh, you just got back from your meeting? That's amazing!" Sango rolled her eyes to Kagome who winced at the poor falsehoods. Snapping the phone shut, the girls listened to the music that barely hid the scuffling inside the apartment. Miroku's face peered around the door which was opened approximately half a foot.

"Sango…how fortuitous I got home when I did. I have you coat here…"

"I see that." She glared at him as she took the coat with one hand and pushed the door open with the other, taking a step inside in case he thought about closing it.

Looking straight into the living room, she saw that there were beer cans strewn on surfaces and a large Twister mat on the floor. Settled in the corner was Inuyasha, beer in one hand, a brunette in his other. Three bleary-eyed girls grinned vacuously at her. Swinging her fiery gaze on Miroku she couldn't control her inclination, swinging her arm back and slapping him soundly across the face. He looked genuinely shocked for the first time she could remember. _Serves him right…bastard. _

From over her shoulder she heard a gasp and spun around. Kagome stared at the scene; hand to her mouth, eyes firmly locked on Inuyasha…and the girl that was attached to him. Sango felt a stab of guilt mix into her anger for insisting that she come along.

"Sango I can explain! I didn't do anything! It's just that Inuyasha has been so down lately that I wanted to cheer him up, get him out so he could mingle. Except you know him. He won't go out so I brought the girls to him. If you were here, he wouldn't have felt comfortable flirting…"

"Who's that girl?"

"What girl?" Inuyasha rumbled to the female next to him.

"That one. She's staring at us." Frowning he turned to see the drama unfolding at the doorway and his gaze caught Kagome's, who looked stricken. Eyes widening, he jumped to his feet but didn't move toward her. Ignoring the protests of the girl, he watched as tears sprang to her eyes feeling his gut twist unpleasantly. Sango was leaving now, ignoring Miroku's explanation. She stepped back in and slapped him again.

"And that's for Kagome, asshole." She growled before leveling a deathly glare at him as well and grabbing the girl's arm pulling her though the door. "Come on, we've seen enough."

Sango's glare, scary was it was, was nothing in the face of Kagome's expression as Sango led her away. It was a look of complete disillusionment. Instinctively putting his hand to his stomach, he closed his eyes, swaying slightly as the nausea rolled up. Dark hair, trembling mouth, misty grey eyes, suspiciously glittering lashes…_I love you._

"Well ladies. I think this party is over." Miroku came back in, trying and failing to inject joviality into his voice. The girls left quietly, sensing that the freewheeling shindig had gone terribly wrong. Not even the allure of an off campus apartment and upperclassmen made up for that. The brunette looked over her shoulder to where Inuyasha was still rooted. _Too bad. Kikyo was onto something. He's cute…for a hanyou. _Shrugging as she pulled the door closed, she followed her friends down the hall.

Kagome sat mutely on the edge of her bed as Sango paced, talking more to herself than anything.

"How stupid can he be? How stupid can I be? I mean, not only to lie but to be caught in such a situation…"

Her mind was whirling, thoughts skittering around without taking hold. Inuyasha was with that girl, _holding_ that girl…maybe more. She bit her bottom lip absently._ Well what did you expect when you showed up? _Awkward small talk. It wasn't like she had a claim on him or anything but…did he have to? A new, nasty voice sprung up in her head. _Admit it; you thought your only competition was Kikyo._ She growled at it. _Not that you're much competition anyway…_ Clenching her fists and squeezing her eyes shut, she willed it away. Inuyasha deserved to be happy, she'd told him that. She believed it. She meant it. _Why did it hurt like this?_ She vaguely realized that Sango had stopped pacing and was kneeling in front of her, worry etched into her face.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Kagome murmured.

"I'm sorry. For bringing you there, for you seeing that…"

"No! No…Inuyasha isn't…mine. At least I know…oh God! I'm sorry! Miroku…"

"Is an idiot." She finished roughly, sitting beside her roommate on the bed. Kagome wrapped an arm around her as Sango sighed and leaned into her. "I believe him; in my heart, in my gut, I believe him. He didn't do anything with those girls, and he wasn't going to. I know that; but he lied to me. Blatantly. And it's not okay…I just wish I didn't love him. It would make this much easier."

"I know the feeling…" Kagome murmured.

"I lied before." Sango looked up at her, face deadly serious. "_This_ is pathetic."

The girls looked at each other for a beat before laughing until they cried.

**A/N: Okay, I promise Kagome will hold her own in the next chapters. Love is a tricky, tricky thing…**


	8. Scene Four

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha & Co. (sad as that may be), that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Furthermore, I do profess that I am making no money from this, only getting hours of enjoyment**.

Sango woke up abruptly clutching the sheet to her chest. Turning slowly to her left, she took in a lean arm eyes trailing a path to the trim torso barely hidden by the other half of the rumpled linens. Suppressing a groan, she rested her head in her free hand. This was the fifth time since she suggested they take some space. _I am seriously deficient, _she thought bleakly refusing to let her eyes wander to his sleeping form again. Trying to extract herself from the bed while maintaining her makeshift covering and not alerting him to her escape was proving to be more difficult than considered once she realized her pants were across the room. Busy devising a plan, she failed to realize that violet eyes were regarding her heavily.

_She's up to something…_Miroku thought before smirking. _Probably figuring out how to escape. That won't do at all, will it? _Silently freeing an arm from the tangle of bedding, he snaked it around her waist, leveraging himself up with the other. He smiled as he looked down into her shocked face, smiling wider as she flushed with anger…among other things.

"Get off me." Sango hissed.

"Mmm, I think you have your words mixed up."

"Now, Miroku. I shouldn't be here in the first place."

He feigned hurt. "How could you think such a thing? And after the lovely morning we had?"

"A moment of stupidity and weakness." She shot back, lifting her chin stubbornly. _Please don't see though me…_

_Ouch. That one stung a little…_ "Sometimes a moment is all it takes…" he murmured, eyes searching hers. He found…fear. Sighing softly, he rolled away from her, resting his head on his folded arms. Watching as she flew around the room attempting to retrieve her clothes a quickly as possible while showing him as little possible, he mused on the state of things. After he'd kicked everyone out, he'd gone to her dorm prepared to convince her of his innocence. Once she'd finally come out, her impassive face was at odds with her watery, red-rimmed eyes and it tore at him. He had babbled then, fumbling over his words like never before. She was quiet and it made him want to explain all the more. Finally, she held up a slender hand, stopping the flow of words instantly.

"I believe you." He was stupefied. Of course it was the truth, but he didn't expect her to believe that. He knew what it looked like. "I know you didn't cheat. But you did lie." She looked him in the eye and he felt two feet tall. "I think we need to take some time and space from each other, figure out what we want. Perhaps we rushed things."

"You know I have a habit of lying." He blurted as she turned away. She stopped and he strained to catch her voice.

"Knowing a snake is a snake doesn't make it hurt any less when it bites you."

Frowning at her cryptic answer, he simply watched as she reentered the building. Sitting on the stairs, he contemplated his actions. All he'd done was host a small gathering. Granted it involved alcohol, women, and board games -but none of it was for his benefit. While he was a lecher and a liar, he was also in a relationship now. It occurred to him that she was simultaneously running away and giving him an out. The question was did he want to take it? Did he want to single life?

No.

The answer was almost immediate. He wanted Sango and if that meant no parties, no drinking, no fun than that was…fine. It would have to be. Clearly, this space thing was not needed. Now to get her to realize it.

To be fair, he'd backed off for three whole days. On the fourth, he put his considerable male wiles to use and by the fifth, she was back in his bed. Things were going smoothly. Or so he thought.

As soon as she woke up she was _very upset._ She made that quite clear. Claimed he tricked her and got even more upset when he made mention of the enthusiastic response and resulting scratches on his back. She swore it wouldn't happen again for a _very long time. _Well, Miroku knew a challenge when he heard one. Besides, he didn't understand why she was so worked up about it anyway. He was being faithful and hadn't lied at all. Here he was doing his best and proving his love for her and she was throwing on her clothes like the building was on fire.

"Just so you know…"

"I know. Long time. Issues." He filled in for her, slipping out of bed. Watching as her gaze slid over him hungrily, he smirked slightly as he approached. Tilting her face up, he looked into her dilated brown eyes and willed her to understand how much she meant to him. Lowering his mouth to hers, she responded by wrapping her arms around him and pressing her body to his. Lifting her easily, he made his way back to the bed, depositing her gently. As far as he could see, any other issues were null.

Later, Sango rushed though the school courtyard, head down sure someone could see, they could just look at her and tell what she'd been up to. Looking up at her name being called, she found herself face to face with Kagome who was headed in the opposite direction.

"Where are you coming from?"

"Nowhere…"

"Right. Why don't you just get back together already?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." Kagome nodded sagely. "By the way, your shirt is inside out." Amused at Sango's mortified expression, she continued on her way at a leisurely pace, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

Inuyasha was determined to talk to Kagome today. Two weeks, _two weeks_, he'd been trying to have a discussion with her and she'd stonewalled him - in the nicest way possible, of course. Well not today. Today they were going to get everything out in the open.

Not that he knew what the hell he was gonna say to her.

_Fuck that. Doesn't matter._ He stalked across the main courtyard of the school, intent on meeting her outside of her class. He was so intent that he would have missed her wandering past him had it not been for her delicate scent teasing his senses. Taking advantage of her distraction, he fell into step with her.

"You can't avoid me forever, you know." She glanced at him unsurprised, as though she had expected him to show up any minute.

"Who says I'm avoiding?" her mouth twisted into a small smirk, tone as mild as his was.

"You haven't retuned any of my calls."

"Just been busy…"

"Too busy for a phone?" he huffed slightly. She gave him a sidelong look that made him regret the show of irritation. "I need to talk to you."

"So talk."

"Dammit Kagome, stop walking and look at me!" She stopped and turned to him, face placid. Great, he still didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For…" _Shit._ "I don't know, but apologies are supposed to help."

She shrugged. "Not meaningless ones."

_What the- _"I apologize – and I never apologize- and you call it meaningless?"

"Yep."

He stared at her in disbelief as she began to walk away. A calm, collected voice floated though his mind, _She's just hurt. You saw her face that day…_and was abruptly cut off by his mouth. "You're not my girlfriend, you know!" _Fucking idiot…_

Kagome stopped cold. Turning slowly, she fixed him with a glare that had iciness to rival Kikyo's. "Don't you think I know that Inuyasha?" she hissed stalking toward him. "Do you really think it was necessary to say it out loud when you made it _so_ clear with your actions? And then you come to me with this –this bullshit apology and you just expect me to sit back and take it? Why? Because I love you?" Her incredulous eyes searched his. He stared back, stunned. "Answer me!"

"You cursed…"

She blinked once, twice. "I really don't like you right now."

Inuyasha didn't intervene as she walked away this time.

"Well that didn't go well."

"Were you eavesdropping, monk?" he growled, eyes still on her retreating form.

"I wouldn't dare stoop so low. I was simply on my way to see Sango and couldn't help but overhear your…disaster." Miroku struggled to keep in his amusement and failed. Inuyasha shot him a withering look as he broke into guffaws and placed his hands on his knees to steady himself. "Apologies. But really, it was like you had no clue." At Inuyasha's silence he smirked. "You don't, do you? Hm."

"I don't see you handling your situation much better."

"I am. Sango wants space because she thinks I'll hurt her. I'm simply reassuring her that she's the only one I want."

"Or reassuring her that you're a horny letch and sex is all you're after." He smirked mockingly as Miroku frowned.

"Since you seem to be so informed about my situation, what's the problem with yours?"

His smile fell immediately. "I don't know. I don't understand her anymore."

"You never did. After all, you were the only one who didn't know she was in love with you." Ignoring Inuyasha's growl, he plowed ahead, closing his eyes and holding up his pointer finger to lend a more knowledgeable air to his musings. "You pushed her and she poured her heart out to you but she felt embarrassed by her bravado in claiming you'd love her back. Not wanting to do further damage, she avoided you until things could return to normal. You, however, sulked around the apartment not only over Kikyo but Kagome as well. I tried to cheer you up and it backfired most miserably. When Kagome saw you with…with…what was her name?" He opened his eyes, ruining the effect, to see Inuyasha shrug. Shaking his head, he resumed his informed air. "No matter. The incident hurt her. It made her think that you'd never feel the same about her which made her want to avoid you even more.

"You have all that figured out?"

"Yes…well everything except for the period that you two weren't speaking, before you and Kikyo broke up…" Miroku trailed off, realizing too late that 'her' name was still a sore point. He was surprised and slightly intrigued when Inuyasha blushed and averted his eyes. Lifting a brow, he decided to let it pass. Inuyasha had forgotten that night. Or repressed it. The mental image of a highly aroused Kagome was having a very different effect on him than he remembered. Clearing his throat, Miroku regained his attention. "I think the question is how do you feel about her?"

Opening his mouth to respond, he was at a loss for words. _How do I feel?_ He loved Kikyo, he knew that, had always known that. He couldn't see her as anything other than the unattainable love briefly attained. He didn't want to. As much as people claimed the girls looked alike, after that first time he'd never seen it. Kagome was different. She believed in making the best of everything and genuinely thought there was good in everyone. She had faith in herself and her loved ones. She fought for the underdog. She was crazy.

She was also the only person he was in awe of. In Kikyo he'd had a kinship of loneliness and dissatisfaction. She saw the deficiency in him and reflected it back. Kagome was a perpetual cheerleader, truly believing he could do anything. She was always there, always supportive if temperamental. As embarrassing as it was -and he would never admit it to anyone else - the girl had wormed her way into his heart, deeper than anyone had since his mother passed away. Grudgingly, he admitted he took her for granted. How could he say thank you for everything she did for him, everything she put up with? And knowing he couldn't do that, how could he break her heart?

Looking around, he realized that he'd begun walking toward her dorm, Miroku in tow. Clenching his jaw in determination, he kept going. They were going to finish it, one way or another. The problem was once he found himself in front of the building, he still didn't know what to say.

"Just don't fuck it up." Miroku said from beside him. Inuyasha smirked giving him a sideways look.

"Same to you." Miroku nodded and they made their way to the girls' door. Kagome answered and her eyes darted between them. Her eyes settled on Miroku. "Twice in one day, hentai?" she deadpanned. He blushed and scratched the back of his head. Taking pity on him, she tilted her head toward the hallway. "She's in her room." He thanked her and rushed by. "As for you, I remember a time when 'I don't like you' didn't mean 'come on over'."

"Well, I know you didn't mean it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Did you?"

"…no." she muttered, looking away. He grinned at her stubborn pout.

"Okay then. Can I come in?" Choosing not to answer, she simply stepped aside. "We need to talk."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "So talk."

"I'm sorry."

"Didn't we do this already?"

"Not exactly. I'm sorry for earlier. You're right, I shouldn't apologize for nothing." She nodded once. "But that's not what we need to talk about."

"It's not?" she repeated nonchalantly.

"You know it's not. We need to talk about us."

"Us?"

"This will go quicker if you don't repeat everything I say." He teased, relaxing a little when she smiled. "You said before that you didn't want to wreck our friendship, that it was important."

"It is." She affirmed.

"Then why haven't I seen you in weeks?" At her silence, he sighed and began to pace. "I know that you're embarrassed and angry at me. I get it; I'm kind of an asshole."

"Kind of?"

He paused to glower at her and resumed pacing. "I didn't want you to see…what you saw, at our place. I knew it would hurt you. And I knew you'd jump to some crazy ass conclusion about yourself…I didn't want that."

"What did you want?"

"I wanted to forget her!" he cried startling Kagome before stopping with his back to her. "I wanted to go more than five minutes without seeing her face, hearing her voice…without feeling like there's a gaping hole in my chest."

When Kagome found her voice, it was rough and low. "I didn't know…I'm sorry. But I could have –"

"No." he cut her off with a sharp shake of his head. "It couldn't be you. It can't." Kagome tried to swallow around the lump in her throat as tears blurred her vision. She looked down, nodding repeatedly as he turned to her. _It's okay, it's okay…_ran through her head like a mantra. She felt his finger under her chin tilting her face up. "I care about you too much. You're the only person I could never forget myself around…you know me best."

"I'm not so sure anymore…"

"I need you." He blurted then flushed red. Still, he held her gaze with a steady resolve. "I know that things are weird between us and I know that it's not fair of me to ask you to stay by me, but I need you. I need my friend." She was silent and he sensed the uncertainty in her. He was on the verge of pleading with her when she spoke.

"Okay."

"Okay?" he repeated, unsure.

"I told you before; I don't want to lose you as a friend so that's what we'll be." She gave him a half hearted smile. "I'm sure things will go back to normal in no time."

"Yeah…" Inuyasha echoed again, calm voice belying his churning mind. _If this is what you wanted, why are you disappointed?_

Sango didn't bother to turn over as her door opened. "So which movie did you pick, Kagome?"

"Sorry to disappoint." A baritone replied. She gasped and simultaneously tried to turn over and scramble away. It resulted in her falling off the bed and landing squarely on her ass. Back up in a heartbeat, she pressed herself against the wall, palms flat against it as she edged away. "Really Sango, you act like I'm going to assault you."

"No, I just don't trust you."

"Trust me?"

"Or myself…" she murmured. He smiled slightly at this.

"I think we're both trustworthy."

"No you don't. You said it yourself, you're a liar."

"I can change."

"Not in five days."

"Buddha changed in but a moment…"

"I wouldn't have believed him either. Why are you here?"

"Why are you running from me?"

"I'm not…"

"So you forgot these on purpose?" he responded easily, pulling a ball of lace from his pocket. Her eyes widened and she blushed before snatching them away. Once in her hands she was unsure of where to put them, floundering for a moment before shoving them into her own pocket. He moved toward her again and she held her hand up to halt him.

"I need space!"

"Space for what?"

"You lied to me! You lied and you could have cheated-"

"We talked about that. That's not the reason."

"Lying isn't enough?"

"Sango…"

"You only want me for sex!" she cried as he approached again. Stopping dead in his tracks, he fixed her with a wide-eyed stare.

_I hate it when Inuyasha is right. _"You…really think that?"

"What am I supposed to think?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes before sighing and letting her arms hang limply at her sides. "It's all we do when we're together. I can't…think…when you're near me. It's too much."

"You could think that I love you and I'm showing you that I love you. Or you could choose to believe –really believe- that I'm faithful and I'm trying. Maybe, you could even see that my intentions have never been to hurt you, only to make you see that we don't need to be apart."

"It's not that easy."

"No one said it would be." He replied as he closed the distance between them, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "I can't tell you I won't lie ever again. I find it…necessary. I promise you, however, that I won't lie to you about anything important. I want to make it work with you. All I'm asking for is another chance. I'll do it right this time." She looked up at him, searching his face. After long moments, she nodded and her eyes took on a dangerous glint.

"Fine. But if you break my heart, I'll break your body." She hissed. He nodded solemnly and pulled her into an embrace.

"Agreed. Although an 'I love you' would have been nice, I'll take what I can get." She smiled at him and he kissed her curving mouth, gentle and sweet, reminiscent of the first one they shared.

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Put my underwear back in my pocket."


	9. Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha & Co. (sad as that may be), that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Furthermore, I do profess that I am making no money from this, only getting hours of enjoyment.**

"So, I hear things they are a-changing…" Inuyasha looked at the cruel curve of her mouth, unsure of what to think. In all the time he'd known Kikyo, he'd never known her to taunt. Apparently, his reaction – or lack thereof- wasn't enough to daunt her. "Seems as though you're a fad now."

"Fad?"

"Don't you know that's why all of these girls are buzzing around you like flies on leftovers?"

_She's right…you're still no better than a sideshow freak. _He closed his eyes and a cheery smile flashed through his thoughts. _Kagome… _"Not for everyone." He murmured.

"Yes, everyone."

"Not Kagome." He watched as her eyes, dark as flint, narrowed.

"Hm, so she told you?"

"You knew?" He asked surprised.

"Everyone knew." She responded dismissively. "So you two are together now?"

"No." The tenseness in her stance relaxed and her eyes lit with amusement.

"She's not good enough for you anyway. She's just trying to follow in my footsteps, sad little thing. I mean, she has no real potential, her grades are dismal… I even heard that her father…"

"Shut up." He growled taking her off guard.

"What did you just say?"

"I said shut up. You don't know her; you have no right to talk about her."

"I can talk about whomever I want…"

"Not her." Inuyasha was glaring at her now. She was shaking with rage, her mouth a thin line, angry spots of red blooming on her porcelain cheeks.

"Is she more important to you than I am?"

"You left me."

"That's not what I asked." Her voice was low and dangerous. Inuyasha couldn't answer. _Has she always been so…cold?_ "I'll take your silence as assent. Have you forgotten what we had so quickly? I meant so little to you?"

"How could you even think that? I love you, I'll always love you." She smiled triumphantly and he felt his stomach roll uncomfortably but continued quietly. "But I won't let you say these things about Kagome. She's my best friend."

"Let me? What can you do about it? I will say whatever I want about that whore -"

Inuyasha snarled slightly and she recoiled, anxious for a moment that she'd pushed him too far. "You can…but I don't have to listen."

Kikyo's mouth fell open as he turned and walked away. This was not a view she was used to. "Inuyasha, don't you dare walk away from me." He didn't stop. "Inuyasha! Come back here!" She cringed at the shrillness in her own voice, focusing on that to prevent herself from wailing at the loss of control she was experiencing. He was choosing that…worthless girl…over her.

Everything was going wrong. She'd only dumped him to keep up appearances and now everyone else wanted him. Vain, shallow idiots…she could handle them. They'd never truly get to him; never threaten her place in his heart. But for some reason, Kagome kept trying to worm her way in. _And he was letting her._ She could tell, even if he couldn't. It was unacceptable….

And both of them would pay.


	10. Scene Five

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha & Co. (sad as that may be), that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Furthermore, I do profess that I am making no money from this, only getting hours of enjoyment.**

Kagome watched the couple in front of her talk quietly as they held hands. Sango looked up at Miroku adoringly and he leaned down to kiss her. The girl smiled to herself, slowing her pace to give them more privacy. It was a beautiful night. Barely dusk, the air was warm and soft breezes tousled her loose skirt. People mulled about, grateful the school week was over.

Spring. It was a perfect time to be in love.

It was bittersweet, she decided. Of course she was ecstatic that Sango and Miroku had finally gotten on track but in her heart of hearts, she wanted that for herself. Unfortunately, the one she wanted it with was otherwise occupied. She sighed. To be fair, while she knew he was seeing people, he'd gone out of his way on many occasions to make sure she didn't have to witness it. Kagome supposed she should be grateful.

It didn't mean she was.

_Perhaps I should resign myself to the fact that he's never coming 'round._

The problem was, as much as she told herself this, she didn't truly believe it. However, she had no intention of pushing it, he certainly wasn't ready. Their friendship was fragile but at least it was working. Still…

Sango calling her name shook her out of her daze. She and Miroku had stopped and turned to look at her, hands still intertwined.

"Sorry. Yes?"

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to go eat before the party…"

"I'm not that hungry, but I'll come along." She hesitated, thinking twice. "Unless you two want to be alone..." Sango rolled her eyes and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"You're more than welcome. Miroku, get your mind out of the gutter."

"Ew…"

"I'm truly offended…"

"By which?" the girls said in unison. He blushed and laughed.

"Yo." Inuyasha called joining the group. Miroku grinned and clapped him on the back. Sango raised a brow and let it pass good-naturedly.

"Just in time! Where are you headed?"

"To the party." He responded to the monk, but his eyes were on Kagome. "You look good."

The words were blurted and she could tell that they were instantly regretted but it was awfully sweet – coming from him at least – so she smiled. "Thank you."

Miroku's eyes darted between them and he came to a quick decision. "We were just on our way to get food, would you like to join us?"

"Uh, sure." _What the hell is wrong with you? Stop looking at her. _He still felt shaky and giddy. Things were different today, he'd walked away. He'd stood up for himself…well, not exactly. For Kagome. Sliding another look at her, Kikyo's words ran through his head: _Is she more important to you than I am?_

Was she?

Miroku retook Sango's hand, pulling her ahead so Kagome and Inuyasha were a few paces behind them. Maybe it was the night or the affection shown by his friends but he had the urge to hold her hand. _It's not a big deal. You've done it before... _Unaware that of what was going on in his head; Kagome grasped her hands behind her back so he wouldn't feel pressured to emulate the other couple. He was momentarily dejected. "I didn't know you were going to this…"

"I wasn't. Sango forced me out of the room. "

"Why weren't you?"

"I love them both but I feel like a third wheel." She smiled up at him. "They deserve their alone time…"

"Yeah…" he murmured before she stopped and scrutinized him, arms folded over her chest.

"What is with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting weird, you're staring. And if I didn't know better, I'd say you were blushing."

"Glad you know better…" He could feel his cheeks heat up.

"Answer me!" she demanded, poking him in the chest.

"You say that a lot." He countered, stalling. Giving him a mutinous look, her hand formed a small but, in his experience, painful fist. "Okay, okay! I'm just not used to seeing you looking so…girly."

She tilted her head at him in confusion. He figured telling her that she reminded him of a dog when she did this wouldn't go over well. "Yeah guess you haven't…" she responded finally before smiling. "Let's catch up with them."

He was somewhat disappointed that she let the issue drop so easily. She didn't want to push a futile subject. However, both were surprised when his hand closed over hers. Inuyasha kept his eyes straight ahead, unwilling to answer her questioning look, unsure of what he'd say if he had to. Kagome smiled and curved her fingers around his, aware of how right it felt but doing her best not to read into it.

Miroku and Sango were waiting near the entrance when they came into view. Exchanging a knowing look they silently agreed not to tease the blushing pair.

"Let's eat."

Inuyasha toyed with his fork as he tried to keep his eyes off her. _Had she always been this attractive? _She laughed at something Sango said and he felt his heart leap in his chest. It was ridiculous, she was the same Kagome she'd been the day before. And he still loved Kikyo. But…this felt good.

"Okay I know something's going on, you have ramen in front of you."

"So?"

"It's still in front of you." She intoned flatly before bumping his shoulder with his. "What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?" he scowled, unable to keep the smile from tugging at his lips at her petulant look.

"Fine. Be that way." Mind lighting on a new topic, her petulance was replaced with interest. "So where's your girlfriend?"

"My what?"

"Girlfriend. You seem to have a new one every week."

"I don't…" he responded, stunned. "I mean, I'm not talking to anyone…right now."

"Why not?" she asked casually, eyes on her food again.

"Kagome, we don't have to talk about this…"

"Why not?" she repeated shrugging. "We're friends, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Kagome we have to go, aren't you meeting Bankotsu at 7?"

"I told him I may be running a little late…"

Inuyasha's head was spinning. _Bankotsu…?_ Before he could think about it, he was pulling her out of her chair, across the room and out the door. Miroku turned from the closing glass doors to his smug girlfriend.

"You planned that didn't you?"

"Working on the fly."

"Was there a purpose?"

"You should know I always have a purpose." She replied nodding solemnly. "Dual, in fact. One, so he'd get his head out of his ass and two, payback for his flavors of the week. Consider it a kick start."

"Let's just hope it doesn't backfire…" he muttered.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Kagome cried, pulling her wrist from his hand.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No…what is this about?" she said softening her tone.

"I thought you said you weren't planning on going to this. You said Sango forced you."

"She did-"

"Then how are you meeting someone there?"

"Bankotsu called me earlier and asked me to dinner. I told him I'd just promised Sango I'd go to the party so he said he'd meet me there."

"You're dating him now?" His voice was rough and he was holding himself rigidly.

"No, I wouldn't say that. We just have …a date."

"You can't go on a date with him Kagome, you don't know him."

"Isn't that kind of the point? To get to know him?"

"You don't understand - he's only after one thing."

"No, _you_ don't understand, it's just a date. _My _date." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Truthfully, I don't see what it has to do with you. I've never interfered with your dates…"

"It's not the same…"

"How!?"

"They weren't trying to get in my pants!"

"Yet they seemed to get there anyway." She sneered. His jaw ticked in irritation as he tried to calm himself.

"You're not going out with him."

"Yes I am."

"I won't let you."

"Did you really just say that?" Her expression was incredulous, eyes wide and staring. He stared back resolutely. "I have to go; I'm going to be late."

As she turned to leave, he recaptured her wrist pulling her into him, lowering his mouth to hers. Both were shocked for a moment, Kagome jolting slightly against him but not pulling away. He brushed his lips across hers, soft and tentative, learning the supple curves of her mouth as her eyes fluttered close, body relaxing against his. Reveling in her heady scent and emboldened by the press of her body, he slid his tongue across the sensitive skin just inside her lips, seeking entrance. She granted it with a shuddering sigh, her hand sliding up his arm to lie on his chest. Inuyasha's arm encircled her waist as he savored her, his world pared down to the girl he was holding; her scent, her touch, her taste. It was intoxicating.

Maybe a little too much so.

He wanted to feel her, explore the curves and planes of her body as thoroughly as he did her mouth. The urge was nearly irresistible, tempered only by surprise it caused and the public venue they were in. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her with one last, soft nibble - a gentle scrape of his fang, which elicited a tiny whimper of pleasure from her and caused a riot in him. Looking down at her, his eyes traced her soft parted lips, her rosy cheeks, her long lashes opening slowly to reveal her beautiful, dazed grey eyes…that were rapidly filling with fire.

Before he could register the change, the hand that had rested so lovingly on his chest hauled off and smacked him.

Inuyasha stared at her stunned as she took a step back, glaring at him. Opening his mouth to yell, the words withered at the telltale glistening in her eyes. _Shit, what is she crying for?_

"Don't cry…" he rasped uselessly.

"I'm crying because I'm angry." She huffed and swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "How could you do this to me?" At his stupefied look she threw her arms up in frustration.

"I don't understand!" he cried, confused as she was. Pinning him with an inscrutable look, she stepped back toward him.

"Do you love me?" Her voice was calm but held an unmistakable challenge. He couldn't answer nor could he look away. "Hm? Or better yet, do you want to be with me? Am I the only one you want to be with?" She scoffed at his aghast expression. "Exactly. If you don't have the answer any of those questions, you have no business putting your lips to mine."

As she walked away he wanted to call after her, tell her that he meant it, that he felt something. But her words were ringing in his ears. He'd hurt her and he couldn't say the words to make it right. They both knew that. To do so would insincerely only make things worse. Maybe it was best to give her time alone…

Her words drifted to him as she spoke to Sango "…I'll just meet you guys at there, I'm late as it is…"

_Bankotsu…_

Miroku approached the seething hanyou cautiously. "That was quite a show. Luckily, I don't think many people saw it."

"She's going to meet her _date._" He growled, fists clenching.

"Does that mean you're not coming to the party?"

"Of course I am," he replied shooting the man an irritated look. "Someone has to keep an eye on her."

Watching him stalk away with a bemused expression, he murmured to himself, "A kick start, indeed."

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I try to update weekly but this was a killer. Thanks for reading and extra thanks to those that reviewed!**


	11. Scene Six

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha & Co. (sad as that may be), that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Furthermore, I do profess that I am making no money from this, only getting hours of enjoyment.**

Kagome sat outside, elbows on he knees, chin propped on one fist. She was entirely aware of how unladylike it was and could almost hear the scolding from her grandfather but couldn't care less.

_The nerve of him…_

How could he kiss her for so stupid a reason? So she wouldn't go on a date? He'd been discreet but not that discreet - she knew what went on during his 'dates'…there was only so long anything was a secret in the girls' dorm. She wasn't a child and she certainly wasn't tied to anyone.

And the insinuation about Bankotsu and his 'wants'…what, did he think no one ever came onto her? _He probably did. Idiot._

A rueful smile curved her mouth. _Our first kiss…and it gets all mucked up in the end…but damn, was it good before that…_ Kagome drew her lower lip into her mouth briefly, sweeping her tongue over it, trying to recall exactly how his lips felt. It was impossible to pinpoint - it had been too intense, too right. And the idea that it may never happen again was fanning the flames of her anger.

"Kagome?"

"Oh! Bankotsu, hi." She stood, trying to arrange herself into some semblance of decorum.

"Sorry I'm late. Were you waiting long?" He voice was laced with good-natured cockiness that was ever-present in the way he carried himself.

"Not too long." She smiled, doing her best to push aside the emotions that lingered. Falling into step beside him, he rested his hand on the small of her back to guide her though the door - just in time to miss the restrained snarl that disrupted the peaceful evening.

"Inuyasha, if you're going to insist on grunting, growling, and snarling all night can you at least make it seem like we didn't bring you?" Sango sighed dramatically. Her answer was another grunt which she rolled her eyes at. "It's just a date."

"Who say I'm upset about that?" he snapped. "Who says I'm upset at all?"

She gave him a knowing glance before turning to an amused Miroku. "I'd say he's upset."

"I'd say he's upset about Kagome's date."

"Would both of you shut up? I'm right here…"

"Well, you asked. We simply wanted to provide you with an answer…"

"How can you two be so calm!?" He shouted. "It's been two seconds and he already has his hands all over her. Kami, he's almost as bad as this lecher!"

"Kagome is a big girl, I'm sure she'll be fine." Miroku soothed.

"I'm not." His voice was grim and his step determined as he approached the house.

_He's really quite handsome…_Kagome thought as she watched Bankotsu speak, nodding and smiling at the appropriate times but losing roughly half of what he was saying. _His hair is pretty…not as striking as Inuyasha's though. His eyes are gorgeous…though not as warm as __his__. His lips probably wouldn't be as soft either…_She was taken out of her thoughts by his larger hand on hers, curving around the cup she held. Looking up, he was leaning into her with a rakish smile.

"You weren't listening were you?"

Kagome blushed sheepishly. "Sorry! I was…I just got distracted."

"By thoughts of me I hope."

"You could say that." She chirped brightly with a nervous smile. He didn't notice, his attention focused just over her shoulder, a small frown on his face. She followed his line of vision to see Inuyasha glowering at them, arms crossed over his chest. Narrowing her eyes at him, she turned back to Bankotsu smiling again. "Maybe we should go out on the porch…" His hand brushed her back and she waited in vain for the flurry of sparks it should have inspired. Holding in what felt like her millionth sigh that day, she engaged Bankotsu in small talk.

Tuning him out again, her thoughts wandered back to Inuyasha - whom she was fairly certain was lurking near the glass panel doors. _What does he think he's doing, spying on me? _Resolutely pushing him out her mind she focused on the man in front of her. Surely there had to be something of interest under all that hair…

"So why did you choose this university?"

"I come from a line of warriors, no demon heritage though." His mouth tilted into a slight smirk. "Where else can you go from a Business Management class to a Feudal Era Weapons training course?

"You take those?" she asked, honestly surprised.

"Sure. I may be human but I'm pretty strong." He boasted.

"Don't you get hurt though?"

"Sometimes." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Just makes me duck the next time. Only bad one was here…" Lifting his shirt he gestured to a silvery scar, roughly the length of her hand, going down his side.

Now Kagome had never thought of herself as contrary but the sight of his tanned, muscular abs would have made a nun rethink her decisions. A slight strangled 'oh?' was all she could manage.

"Yeah, a little accident with a…" _You have to stop staring..._she told herself in the most serious tone she could manage over the squeals of delight in her head. _Or you'll start drooling. Shit, you missed what he said again. Laugh!_ He grinned in response, shirt still revealing a wide swath of skin. "You can touch it if you want." Kagome heard a loud snarl accompanied by a crash somewhere behind her.

"I'd better not."

He shrugged, letting it fall back into place. _Definitely handsome…for a dumb jock._ Determined to make the best of the date and ignore Inuyasha's tantrums Kagome made a renewed effort to pay attention to what he was saying.

It lasted all of five minutes. Over his shoulder she saw Kikyo arm in arm with someone who was tall, broad shouldered, and certainly not Inuyasha. _That's probably what he's pissed about…_Her heart twisted in two directions. The friend in her wanted to go make sure he was okay; the woman in her was stung that his irrational actions were directed at Kikyo. This, she decided, was also irrational. Her eyes flicked over Bankotsu's face as he prattled on about weapons. _Poor guy…I'm a horrible date. _ Moving closer, he reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear, surprising her. She blushed slightly as he smiled and lightly caressed her cheek. Behind her she could hear the door open violently but before she could react a hand was on her shoulder yanking her away from the soft touch.

"Inu-!" she began angrily.

"What do you think you're doing with my woman?" the voice demanded stridently.

_Koga!? _Twisting to look at his indignant face, she was too shocked to respond with anything other than a confused 'what?'

"Your woman?" Bankotsu replied, a dangerous edge to his voice as his lips quirked into a mocking smile. "That's funny, since she's here with me."

Koga's growl was drowned out by another as his hand was removed from Kagome's shoulder. Turning again, she met with Inuyasha's grim expression.

"Both of you need to get your hands off her, she ain't a toy."_ His_ hands stayed to himself, she noted dully.

"I don't know what either of you have to do with _my_ date." Bankotsu had put down his drink and was clearly asking for a fight

"Cause you're on a date with _my_ woman." Koga was itching for a fight.

"She doesn't belong to either of you idiots." Inuyasha was ready to answer them both if need be.

Kagome was watching all of this in horror-struck astonishment. Sango and Miroku pushed through the growing crowd to her side and were asking what happened. She had no idea. "I was just on a date," she murmured. "I think I still am, but I'm not sure." The couple shared a look over her head just in time to miss Koga throwing the first punch, landing square on Bankotsu's jaw. Bankotsu was busy throwing his own punch at Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha nimbly dodged it and took Koga down with a kick to the leg. Back up in an instant, Koga growled as he grabbed Inuyasha and threw him off of the porch and into the backyard, hot on his tail. Bankotsu hopped off after them, intent on hitting anyone.

Kagome looked at the maelstrom of limbs on the grass and blinked. _Surely this is not how most dates go…_she thought absently. With a dissatisfied grunt of her own –after all, if everyone else was doing it- she stormed down the few stairs to the lawn, pushing people out of her way until she was in the wide circle that 'contained' the circus. Again realizing how unladylike it was, she put two fingers in her mouth and blew as hard as she could. The piercing sound stopped them as they all looked at her. Taking in their bedraggled appearances, she felt her anger surge.

"Are you all INASNE!?" she demanded, fists on her hips. "What did _any_ of you think you were gonna prove with this, huh? Inuyasha, we had this conversation _twenty minutes ago_! What are you doing?"

He scowled and looked away.

"Koga, I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!" she shouted, leaning in for emphasis. "We have that conversation _every other day._"

He gave her an obstinate stare, crossing his arms over his chest.

She did the same as she regarded the last in line. "And as for you Bankotsu, you were the only one actually here with me. We _were_ on a date until you decided that rolling around with _them _was preferable."

He hung his head guiltily before looking up at her expectantly.

"It's not too late, we can still –"

She held up a hand to stop him, pinching the bridge of her nose with the other as she shook her head. "I think I can truly say that this date is beyond redemption. I'm going home." She looked at them all wearily and shook her head again as she turned to leave. All three looked sheepish as they got to their feet. Without a backward glance, Inuyasha followed her. Koga grunted at this but made his way back to the house. Bankotsu considered the retreating girl then the hanyou not far behind her. _Hmm..._

"Hey," a voice called from next to him. Jakotsu had appeared at his side, seemingly from nowhere. "Looks like your date is over."

"Yeah."

Pause.

"Want to go get some food?"

Pause.

"I could eat." He nodded.

"Wish we could invite that hunk o' hanyou…" he pouted, looking over his shoulder as they headed in the opposite direction.

"Something tells me he's otherwise occupied…" answered Bankotsu, who had always been smarter than he looked.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Inuyasha called, wincing as he loped up to her. _Stupid fucking wolf… _he thought darkly, holding his sore ribs. She forged ahead refusing to look at him. "Kagome, stop!"

"Don't you touch me." She hissed, shooting his outstretched hand a look, refusing to slow down.

"Why are you so pissed?"

"Why? Why!?" she yelled whirling on him suddenly. He skidded to a stop. "You toyed with my emotions, stalked me, beat up my date, and now you won't just leave me alone!" She punctuated each point with a sharp jab to the chest. Deciding it would look weak if he rubbed it, he settled on glaring right back at her.

This was definitely pushing his limits.

"What do you want me to do Kagome? Huh? Let that mangy wolf and that puny human put their hands all over you?"

"It's none of your business! You said it yourself - I'm not your girlfriend!" she screamed.

"But you_ are_ mine!" he roared back. She reeled back, surprised at his words but stunned at the red creeping into his eyes. He closed them tightly and tried to calm himself. "You said you'd wait for me…"

"I am. I haven't given up on you…but you're not making it easy…"

"It's not easy…I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to promise you things and then…" his rush of words stopped abruptly as he clenched and unclenched his fists, searching for the right ones. "I meant what I said…before that is…I need you. And there are these things – I – I want to say…but I can't, not yet. Then I see you with someone else and I can't help it, I want to rip something – _kill_ something – I don't want to hurt you…" He raised his eyes to hers, pleading silently to find coherency in his words. "I don't want to fail you."

"Oh, Inuyasha…" she whispered, feeling the fight drain out of her. Thunder cracked, breaking the tense silence between the two.

He knew it wasn't fair to ask this of her. To be alone until he was ready to be with her, to stand by while he…did what he did…but they didn't mean anything. Then again, maybe Bankotsu didn't either. Thinking of her dazed expression when he was showing off, he clenched his jaw. It wasn't a chance he was willing to take.

She wanted to scream at him, shake him, make him see how much this was hurting her. Of course she wasn't interested in Bankotsu, she _loved_ Inuyasha. But could she really trust that he'd even want her one day? Should she have to sacrifice her own happiness for just a chance with him, having to watch him gallivanting with this one and that one until that time? _Isn't that what love is? No guarantees, just faith? Or is it simply gullibility?_ A teardrop rolled down her cheek and she touched it, surprised. _I didn't think I was crying again... _Inuyasha inhaled deeply, looking up as he frowned. As another droplet hit her arm she frowned as well. _No…not tears…rain…_

Inuyasha barely had time to mutter an expletive before the skies opened up and water poured down on them. Grabbing Kagome's hand, he made a break for the nearest shelter, a flight of stairs with a canvas overhang. Scrambling on the slippery grass, Kagome did her best to keep up but was failing miserably.

"Get on my back!" he shouted over the din. She clung to him obediently, desperate to get out of the torrent. Able to go at full speed now, they were under the awning in a matter of moments. Lowering her to the ground, he turned to face her and almost wished he hadn't. Water still streamed from her hair in rivulets; rolling down her pink cheeks, sneaking into her parted lips, along the smooth column of her neck, past the slant of her collarbone…and into the now completely sheer sundress she wore.

He gulped audibly.

Following his line of sight, she gasped and covered herself with her arms. His eyes flew to her face and he blushed, looking away as he shrugged out of this wet shirt and held it out to her. As she took it, she admired the silvery tint to his wet hair. Holding the shirt to her body, she surreptitiously sized him up as he lifted his arms to push his hair out of his face. _Bankotsu has nothing on him…_she thought appreciating his damp torso. Her eyes lingered on his profile, eyes shut, lashes spiked with rain, lips –those lips!- in repose, finally not framing the things that were breaking her down. Turning away from his display, she settled on the stairs, still clutching his shirt. He sat next to her, watching her watch the rain.

"You know, if this were a movie, we would kiss now." He remarked casually. She looked at him, noting the merriment dancing in his eyes and the smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah." She quirked a relaxed smiled of her own at him before turning back to the rainfall.

Sitting in comfortable silence, they enjoyed the eye of their personal storm.

**A/N: Wow, the response for the last chapter was amazing, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Don't worry, Kagome and Inuyasha have just paused this merry-go-round, they're still going to have it out. I restate my belief that college relationships are often an amalgamation of random ridiculousness that, if you're lucky, can end up in love. This is my tribute.**


	12. Scene Six, Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha & Co. (sad as that may be), that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Furthermore, I do profess that I am making no money from this, only getting hours of enjoyment.**

They walked to her dorm in near silence.

Kagome focused on the walk, determined not to urge him to talk about it. Although the wait for the rain had been comfortable, she knew it wouldn't last. Inuyasha was sneaking looks at her, confused by her calm demeanor.

Once there, she climbed a few stairs before turning to look at him. Hair made soft and wavy from the rain and haloed by the light behind her, he was entranced. It was also confusing.

"We need to talk."

"Seems like all we do..." He scowled turning away.

"Still." Her voice was resolute. "This isn't working…"

"What is 'this'?"

"I thought _you_ might know." She teased lightly before sighing. "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome?" a male voice called out. Two heads swiveled to discover the identity of the intruder.

"Hojo?" she frowned, perplexed. He jogged up to her, smiling widely. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit my cousin. I went to some party tonight hoping I'd see you there but the rain seems to have driven everyone off…" his eyes flicked to Inuyasha but his smile never faltered.

"Sorry! Hojo this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Hojo…"

"Her boyfriend." Hojo finished holding out his hand. Inuyasha stared at it – and him- like it was diseased before turning his eyes to Kagome who was blushing.

"Ex-boyfriend." She corrected, giving said ex an irritated look. Hojo scratched the back of his head, still smiling.

"Semantics. That was actually part of why I wanted to see you…" he took her hand in his, brown eyes gazing up at her. Limpid brown and fierce gold: both were asking different questions, wanting different answers. Kagome was at a loss for words.

"Hojo…" she started, extracting her hand from his. "I'm kind of busy right now, Inuyasha and I were in the middle of something."

"I'm sure he won't mind. You two are just friends, right?" he smiled assuredly.

"Yeah but…"

"No." Inuyasha replied, folding his arms over his chest. Kagome arched a brow at him, annoyed. He gave her an obstinate glare.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I came all this way to let you know how I feel…" Hojo frowned, eyes darting between them again. Inuyasha growled lowly and Kagome looked daggers at him before turning back to Hojo.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

"Please, Kagome. For old times' sake?"

"…okay." she agreed reluctantly after a few moments.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled causing her to jump. Sighing, she handed him her key.

"Please, just wait for me in my room, I'll be up soon." He didn't move. "Please."

Inuyasha was torn. On one hand he wanted to demand that ignore this idiot and finish what they had started, dragging her forcibly if need be. Pretty sure that wouldn't go over well, he wanted to storm off to prove a point. _But then she'd be alone with Hobo and might invite him up to her room._ No.

"Fine. But if you're not up there in 10 minutes, I'm coming to get you." Her muttered looking pointedly at Hojo. Biting her tongue, Kagome motioned for him to follow her.

"So, that guy is your boyfriend?" Hojo asked as they walked along the damp grass.

"It's complicated." She dodged before deflecting his attention. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"About us." He stopped and gathered her hands in his. "I never stopped loving you Kagome."

"Hojo…"

"Let me finish. I know you said before that you didn't want to marry me and that you wanted to go to college. I let you go knowing that you'd see what I already knew – that this is no place for a sweet girl like you." He smiled understandingly. "Your place is back home, with me and your family and all of your friends…"

Kagome was sure her face was a picture of repulsion. The idea of going back there to live was making her stomach roll violently. Realizing he was still talking, she turned her attention back to him.

"…I mean you've gotten yourself mixed up with a hanyou. Really Kagome. I'm willing to forgive you and overlook this. It's not too late."

_Why does everyone think they know what I need? And furthermore, why is everyone __letting__ me do things?_ The feeling of anger boiling up inside her was becoming all too familiar. "Inuyasha is a great friend and I'm lucky to have him in my life." she corrected. As he opened his mouth she shook her head. She'd heard enough. "While I appreciate you coming all the way up here to let me know that you would still consider me, I decline. I left home - and you- for a reason. I came here three years ago and I've met people I couldn't have dreamt of meeting, done things I could dream of doing. I'm not the same person I was in high school…and you still are."

"But Kagome…" he lowered his voice, moving closer. "I was your first. That means something…"

"Yes Hojo, that I was young and foolish." she snapped before regaining her composure. "You don't love me, you don't even know me. You never did."

"I knew you." he replied dropping her hands, anger creeping into his tone. "I knew you when you were a sweet, caring girl. Not some demon loving whore…" No sooner was the word out of his mouth than she had smacked him in it.

"Go home. And never come here again." she said evenly before walking away. Hojo, who was holding his cheek in surprise, took a step to follow her and then thought better of it. His cell phone rang and Ayami's number flashed across the display. The image of her adoration filled eyes acted as a buoy to his wounded pride and he managed to answer with a smile.

Seething, Kagome made her way to her room. She'd spent her entire teen years with Hojo; everyone thought they'd get married someday. She was supposedly lucky, he was considered quite a catch. For someone who had spent most of their formative years being the subject of such scandal, it was a big deal. Thinking back to the summer that she'd morphed from her gawky youth to someone quite decent looking, she smirked at the suddenly positive reaction of the same kids she'd gone to school with all her life. Was it so surprising that after years of being ridiculed and outcast that she had tried so hard to keep up the appearance that she fit in? Yet she'd always known that there was more to life than the shallow things that interested her friends and she wanted to know what it was. So she left.

Inuyasha stood as she entered.

She was glad she had.

"Don't say anything." she commanded. "I'm so tired of being angry. So tired of everyone treating me like a child's toy." Her eyes focused on him. "You want to run from what Kikyo did to you straight into the arms of other women. And that's your right. I know I told you I'd wait and some part of me will always be…because I believe what I said over a month ago, we belong together. But I can't play the fool. I'm going to live and I'm going to date…I need affection too Inuyasha, even if it can't be from you." She didn't break eye contact as she approached him. "So I'm asking - no, telling you the same thing you told me… I need my friend. I need you to understand."

Inuyasha wanted to argue with her, to demand that she see no one else…but he couldn't. He knew logically that it was unreasonable to ask her to wait and looking into her sad gray eyes he knew that he couldn't. So he nodded and gathered her into a hug.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered into her hair. "I'm sorry…" _I'm not ready…_

"I know." she replied deciding to give in and enjoy the feel of his arms around her, even if it wasn't real.

Walking home with his hands deep in his pockets, Inuyasha tried to catch up to the events of the tumultuous day. _Why did I kiss her? _he contemplated, confused. _Cause you wanted to, idiot…_he growled at the mocking voice in his head. But it was right. The idea of her on a date with anyone else was crazy making, let alone one of the school's biggest playboys. Then she'd yelled at him and looked so…beautiful. So for once, he'd just acted. And it was incredible…unlike anything else he'd experienced. _Kikyo…_the one kiss they'd shared had been reverent and reserved; at the feel of his fang she'd recoiled as if he'd bitten her. Bringing to mind Kagome's whimper at the same feel, he decided to admit to himself that he was more attracted to Kagome than Kikyo.

_But I love Kikyo…I think. _He'd give anything to help her, to save her, but she didn't want his assistance. Seeing her with Suikotsu tonight had just confirmed it. A fifth year medical student from a wealthy family, he was also a grade A asshole. Why didn't seeing them together affect him as much as Bankotsu or Koga touching Kagome? Shouldn't it have? The more he realized how badly she treated others, the more he wondered if the gentle wounded girl he'd fallen in love with was still there, under all the armor she encased herself in. He stopped walking as his brain clarified what had been rattling around for weeks: _You don't want to be with Kikyo, you want to be with Kagome…_

Well, shit.

**A/N: Thank you guys for all your reviews, they make me do a happy dance (which looks remarkably like the Snoopy dance). **

**ThisIsMeSmiling: Sesshomaru will possibly pop up in a short chapter but no Naraku. Though he would shake things up a bit…**


	13. Scene Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha & Co. (sad as that may be), that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Furthermore, I do profess that I am making no money from this, only getting hours of enjoyment.**

"He said what?" Inuyasha bellowed getting out of his seat.

"Sit down! You're embarrassing me!" Kagome hissed yanking on his sleeve as she noted all the curious glances in the library. Sango stifled a giggle at his stubborn expression. "It doesn't matter anyway, I slapped him."

"_He_ deserved it." Inuyasha sniffed. Kagome rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"I'm sure she would have slapped him if he kissed her too." Miroku added helpfully. Inuyasha made a face at him.

"I can't believe you dated that asshole." Sango remarked.

"I can't believe you slept with him." Inuyasha added in a low voice.

"Let's not bring up some of your conquests." she muttered back.

"As amusing as it is to watch Inuyasha pull faces, I believe we all have a test to be studying for." Miroku reminded them. Obediently, they appeared to return their attention to their books. In reality, Sango and Miroku were playing footsies while Inuyasha was repeatedly lowering Kagome's seat sending her into fits of stifled laughter.

Sango contemplated state of things, looking at her friends. It seemed that they'd fallen back into their old pattern in just a few short weeks_. When will they get it?_ It had always been obvious to everyone except them that there was something there. The shared laughs, the touching - even the arguments - all held the promise of an amazing love. Sliding a glance at her own amazing love, she smiled softy_. Idiots. Don't know what they're missing._

Seeing his lady love smile at him so, Miroku declared the study session a wash and took her hand, waggling his brows suggestively before leading her to his place. Inuyasha and Kagome took their time getting their books together before he offered to walk her to her dorm.

"Can't go home for a little while anyway…" he added wryly.

"Sure." she smiled up at him, eyes dancing. Kagome felt much better after their talk. While it still hurt that she saw him around with other girls, she'd been seeing other people too. Even Bankotsu, who had arrived with some sad looking flowers apologizing for his behavior.

Yet they all ended the same way - with a polite kiss on the cheek and the feeling that something was lacking. _They weren't him…_He'd been sticking to his word. The one time he'd seen her on a date, she could feel his eyes burning her with their intensity but he hadn't said anything. There were moments she wanted to give up on him, to move on completely…but she couldn't. Her heart held her fast, grasping to any hope she saw. Even now in the back of her mind, she recounted the rumor that Inuyasha had stopped sleeping with anyone. Irrationally, she wanted it to be because of her. Kagome knew better. _Still, baby steps are better than standing still._

Inuyasha glanced at her meditative expression and smiled a little. The situation sucked but they were making the best of it. After realizing he did want to be with her, he realized that it wouldn't be fair to tell her since she wanted to see other people. And that he still couldn't answer her questions.

"_Do you love me? Do you want to be with me…only me?"_

While he was coming to realize that perhaps things between him and Kikyo weren't all that great and that she was never coming back, he still cared about her. And he wasn't ready to call what he felt for Kagome love. Attraction, interest, caring, protectiveness, happiness…all of that came to mind when he thought of her; but was it love? She seemed to think so…_Maybe she's right._ He sighed. It was hard to not want to touch her or taste her after that kiss. Although going without the physical affection he'd gotten used to was making it more difficult, their relationship was getting back to normal and he was thankful enough for that.

"Are you coming out tonight?"

Kagome made a face. "I don't think so. It seems like every time I go somewhere lately something happens. I'm thinking I should just stay in and watch a movie."

"What, no date?"

"Nope. Just me."

"So come out, it'll be fun. The Past Life Party only happens once a year." he prodded, mentally making a note to call off his own date.

"I don't know…"

"What the worst that could happen?" Giving him a look that insinuated that a lot had happened at past events he conceded with a slight smile. "Okay, I get your point."

"You could always join me for a movie night." she suggested innocently.

Inuyasha immediately dismissed this, deciding that it would be too tempting to be alone with her in her bedroom…on her bed…alone. "Think about coming out." His voice was harsher than he'd intended as he turned his thoughts from…_that_.

"I'll think about it…call you later?" she smiled as they reached their destination.

"Yeah." he replied, giving her a languid smile back. A slight blush tinted her cheeks as she turned and hurried up the stairs to the building. Waiting a moment, she peeked past the door to see him still standing there, still looking pleased. _Get it together, Kagome. It's things like this that cause backsliding…_ she thought giving herself a mental shake.

Once inside her room, she noticed that the answering machine was blinking insistently. Pressing it as she started to unpack her school bag, her mother's voice chirped cheerily from the speakers. _Gotta call her back…_she thought idly. The next was a suspiciously breathless Sango who demanded she be at the party that night before making a comment about Bankotsu that bordered on lewd. Mouth dropping a little, she suspected it was a result of too much time spent with the monk.

"Higurashi? It's Yuri, from room 219. We need to talk."

Looking at the machine quizzically, she tried to remember exactly why that name seemed so familiar. _Yuri…Yuri…Oh!_ Inuyasha's 'girlfriend' last month. _Why is she calling here?_ Picking up the phone, she dialed the other girl's room.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Yuri there?" she asked politely.

"Is this Higurashi?"

"Kagome." she corrected.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Kagome looked at the phone in her hand as the line went dead. _What the hell…? _Confused, she simply stood in the middle of the room until there was a knock at her door. Opening it to see the pretty brunette, who was looking her over critically, she tried to keep her face neutral. "Can I help you?"

"What's going on with you and Inuyasha?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome blinked taken aback.

"Kikyo told me to ask you so I am."

"Who told you what?" She could not keep up with this conversation. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Yuri spoke with limited patience.

"I'm dating Inuyasha, as you should know. A few weeks back we're making out and he says _your _name. This comes after I hear that he gets into a fight over _you._ I talked to Kikyo - since that's his ex - and Miss High-and-Mighty gets all snooty and tells me to go ask you. So what is it?"

"Why would you think something is going on?" she murmured absently trying to assimilate what she was being told.

"Cause he won't lay a hand on me. And there _has_ to be a reason for _that_."

Forcing herself to focus on the expectant girl Kagome shook her head. "I don't know, we're friends."

"Friends." the girl repeated skeptically.

"That's the official story." Kagome nodded.

"Well maybe you _friends _should just fuck and get it over with." she grumbled walking away, almost bumping into Sango.

"Well, she seemed unpleasant." Sango remarked as she watched the girl storm off. Taking in Kagome's shell-shocked face, she frowned in concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" she nodded, still dazed. "That was one of Inuyasha's girlfriends…" _He said my name…while he was with her. I'm not sure how I feel about that…_

"Her? His taste is shitty. No offense…" she added with a wince.

"None taken…" she murmured softly. _He hasn't touched her…maybe not anyone…_

"I mean if he came to his senses and got together with you, his taste would be impeccable…"

"Yeah." _Yuri told Kikyo…which means Kikyo knows that he said my name…not good._

Sango stopped, her face a few inches from Kagome's, studying her. "What did she say to you?" she asked curiously. Kagome blushed and turned away.

"Nothing…" she stammered. "I mean, she did mention that he may have, uh, saidmynameinsteadofhers…"

"Wha…" Sango grinned dropping onto the bed.

"And he hasn't touched her since." she added, eyes wide and pleading with Sango to make sense of it. "What does this mean?"

"Maybe it means he's not a complete idiot." she suggested.

"Sango…" she groaned falling on her back, hands over her face.

"I'm serious! What if he finally got it?"

"What? As soon as I'm dating other people? I've spent an entire year doing nothing but pine over him, he's spent the last four months screwing his way through a wall of bimbos and NOW he wants to get it?"

"So you don't want to be with him?"

Kagome sat up to look at her skeptical friend. "Of course I do. It's just…not fair."

"Eh. Love isn't." Sango waved dismissively. "Inuyasha seems like a eunuch compared to Miroku's 'activities'…but you can't change the past, you can only move forward."

"But Kikyo…"

"Her again?"

"He loves her." Kagome slumped dejectedly.

"Perhaps he does." Sango allowed causing her to slump further. "But he loves you too. And you love him back. Give him a chance to prove it to you."

"I have! I told him I love him! I said I'd wait and settled for friendship! I -"

"Make excuses for why he can't be with you. Tell him you know he's not ready."

"So it's my fault?" she cried, hurt.

"No, it's not. But Inuyasha, as stupid as he can be, isn't a child. Reassuring him that he's not ready is just going to keep him from realizing what he needs." Sango paused, unsure of what Kagome's reaction would be. _But I have to say it…_ "Maybe it's not Kikyo he's running from…"

"What?" Kagome whispered.

"Maybe it's you."

Kagome stared up at her roommate as she pondered her words. Inuyasha was running…from her? _Impossible…_ "He stopped." she murmured to herself. "The other girls…"

"Maybe he's tired of running."

The sound of the phone ringing brought her out of her stupor. Sango went to answer it with a concerned glance at the bewildered girl. Listening to Sango's soft tones, her mind raced too fast for her to sort the thoughts. Things had seemed much simpler just an hour ago: she loved Inuyasha, Inuyasha didn't love her, they were friends, she was moving on. What if Sango was right? _What if she was wrong?_

Which would be worse?

"That was Miroku. He wanted to know if you needed miko attire for the Past Life party."

At this, Kagome scowled. "One I'm not going -"

"You are." Sango assured her.

"- and two, if I were to go, there is no way I'm wearing that again. That's how all that nonsense got started…" she grumbled. It had been her first Past Life party and she had shown up in the traditional miko garments. She then spent the rest of the night being confused with Kikyo, culminating in her coming face to face with the older girl.

"_This? This is what you compare me to?" She had said, looking her over distastefully. "No comparison needed. She is lacking."_

Kagome had never felt so small. Since then, despite her friendship with Inuyasha, it had been fairly easy to avoid the other girl. In the instances that she couldn't, Kikyo tended to make cutting comments and Kagome did her best to ignore them. For him.

_Mostly._

She could sense the unhappiness in Kikyo and in spite of her harshness, she felt bad for her.

"Well you can't go like this…"

Kagome smiled widely as an idea floated through her mind. "I have a plan."

Later, Miroku waited patiently in the hallway for Sango, adjusting his purple and black robes. She opened the door, smiling. "That does nothing for your figure…" she teased. His gaze was pinned to her black and pink clad form hungrily. Raising his eyes to meet hers, he grinned excitedly as he came to a realization.

"I get to take that off you this year!"

"Miroku!" she gasped blushing.

"For two years I've had to watch you in this outfit and it drove me crazy that I couldn't touch you…not his year!" He crowed, rubbing his hands together.

"If you don't keep your voice down, it'll be three years running…" she threatened. His expression fell for a moment before he nodded quietly, excited smile still playing on his lips. "Kagome, let's go!"

"One second…" she called from the bathroom. Stepping out she pulled the door closed behind her. Clad in a green and white school uniform, compete with knee socks and brown loafers, she adjusted her red scarf before beaming at them. "How do I look?"

"Oh my…" Miroku whispered before Sango elbowed him. "Could you borrow that? Next week maybe?" he whispered to her.

"High school was my past life…" she explained, eyes determined. "I'm Kagome, not Kikyo."

"Well this should clear it up." Sango smiled. "Let's go."

As they walked, Kagome smiled in anticipation. She loved seeing Inuyasha outfitted in that red. Fire rat, he'd told her once, very old but very strong. A gift from his father. In it, he looked almost…heroic

Inuyasha went to the front door for the eighth time that night. _I hope she comes…_he thought absently, eyes scanning for her familiar face. Catching the top of the slayer's huge boomerang, his eyes rounded at the girl next to it.

"Inuyasha!" she called out, waving and grinning.

"Kagome?" he echoed, confused. Unable to keep his eyes from traveling up the expanse of her legs, he heard the monk snicker.

"My past life - high school." she explained quickly. "Like?"

"Yes." he answered earnestly. As another thought occurred to him, he frowned. "Is this about Kikyo?"

"No…not completely." she admitted. "I just don't want anyone to think we're the same person."

"I never made that mistake." He told her, gaze serious. Understanding that he meant more than the one night she nodded giving him a soft smile which he returned. Hand curving gently around hers, he led her into the party. Looking speculatively at the back of his head, Kagome felt a fluttery sense of anticipation. _Is Sango right? _He smiled at her over his shoulder and the flutters were full blown butterflies.

He hadn't left her side most of the night. Inuyasha was sure he was being too obvious - not something he wanted, considering Kagome wanted to date other people. But she looked so good and the way she was smiling at him made him feel like he still had a chance… "I'm glad you came." he whispered close to her ear. She blushed again but gave him that smile as she returned the sentiment. Offering to get her a drink, he made his way across the room. Looking back, he saw that Bankotsu had approached her. Quelling the surge of jealousy that accompanied the sight, he remained himself that Kagome wasn't his. _Yet._

"So I guess I won't be needed anymore…" Bankotsu smiled leaning into her. She looked up at him perplexed. "It looks like he finally came around."

"Inuyasha? He's a friend…" she said nervously.

"Uh huh. I like you Kagome, I really do. But even a dead man could tell there's more than friendship there. Hopefully you two get it soon…"

"Then why…"

"Like I said, I like you and jealousy is a great accelerant." he smiled and kissed her cheek, adding in a lower voice. "Besides, who doesn't want to date a pretty girl?"

Kagome watched him go, surprised at his insight. Briefly she wondered if she were mistaken about Koga as well before dismissing it. He probably didn't know what 'ulterior motives' meant.

"So decided not to compete this year."

Turning slowly she came face to face with Kikyo - who was wearing a particularly nasty expression - her arm intertwined with Suikotsu. She inclined her head slightly.

"Kikyo."

"Higurashi." she countered. "I see you decided to take a…different…route this year. Quite…risqué."

"Just representing my past life."

"Couldn't make it, even as a false miko?" she sneered. Kagome clenched her jaw. She hated this position - she didn't want to make things harder for Inuyasha but her anger was so peaked. Staying silent usually worked so she told herself to wait quietly for Kikyo to move on per usual. Unfortunately, it seemed she had no intention of doing so. "No answer? Have we forgotten how to speak?"

Inuyasha was on his way back to Kagome when he was stopped by Yuri who was attired in a diaphanous kimono that was more likely purchased from a lingerie catalogue than passed down to her.

"We need to talk." she insisted, hand gripping his arm. His eyes strayed to where it seemed like a crowd was gathering and he frowned.

"Got nothing to say…" he murmured distracted. It was awfully close to where he'd left Kagome…

"Well, I do. No on turns me down Inuyasha. Do you know how many people are dying to get into my bed and you decline?" she hissed.

"Lots and lots, I'm sure…" he murmured. He could hear a female voice…

"…and then you have the nerve to say that little tramp's name. And all she can say about it is 'oh we're just friends'…"

"You spoke to Kagome? You told her that?" he demanded, attention now focused on her.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? You didn't explain it!" she yelled, pulling at the arm he was now holding. "When I told Kikyo, she claimed she didn't know either."

"You told Kikyo?" he whispered. Head turning to the center of the crowd, he felt his stomach sink. Dropping the beer and ignoring Yuri's squeals as it splattered her 'dress', he pushed through the gathered people to see Kikyo smiling mockingly at a stone-faced Kagome. _Shit._

"Despite the fact you live on a shine, you're not even worthy of the miko robes…it's inherited from your father's side, correct?" she asked silkily. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he desperately wanted to stop what was going on but it felt like it was happening too fast.

In the moment that Kikyo paused, Kagome met her eyes head on and she _knew_. She saw what Inuyasha saw, the wounded, lonely girl inside but could see even further into the bitter, vengeful woman she'd become. She knew what she was about to do. With a small nod, she lifted her chin, ready to take the hit.

In that moment Kagome faced her, Kikyo considered keeping the secret. She and Inuyasha wouldn't have worked anyway…perhaps they could be happy together. She then saw Inuyasha's stricken face and felt her blood run cold. With narrowed eyes, she launched the attack.

"Dead…supposedly. From what I heard, he abandoned you and your mother, little brother still inside her. I understand he started a new family in Osaka. It seems that even your father saw the flaws in you and decided he'd do better elsewhere."

There was an audible gasp followed by an uneasy silence in the room, marred only by Sango who was desperately trying to get through the throng of people, having heard about the confrontation.

Kagome stepped forward, tear filled eyes locked on Kikyo's, which were suspiciously misty as well. It went unnoticed by the people gathered who were simply hoping the schoolgirl would slap the miko. Instead, Kagome stopped next to her.

"Satisfied?" she whispered in a rough voice.

"Extremely." she lied.

Kagome walked on, not turning back. Inuyasha followed her, shooting Kikyo a mournful look. Shaking his head, he averted his eyes and kept on. Kikyo willed herself not to feel anything, it was best he hated her now anyway. She had Suikotsu and in him the life she deserved. She was going to be the wife of a successful doctor from an important family.

That was all that mattered.

Miroku held Sango back from lunging at the girl with the help of his staff. Pulling her outside, they saw Inuyasha running after Kagome's retreating form. Sango hefted her weapon to follow suit but Miroku restrained her with a gentle hand this time.

"Follow your own advice Sango…let him do this himself. It will do them good."

"What if he fucks it up? She's probably devastated right now!"

"Give him a chance." he murmured pulling her close. "Even fuck-up's get it right every once in awhile."

Inuyasha fell into step with Kagome, taking in her restrained countenance. He opened his mouth to try to make her feel better but couldn't think of what to say and closed it again. Once at her dorm, he stopped at the end of the stairs as she opened her door, feeling useless. _She probably wants to be alone…_

"Are you coming in or what?" she asked flatly.

Stunned, he nodded before leaping up the stairs. Once in her bedroom, she closed the door behind them before turning to look up at him. Her expression was indecipherable.

"I know you think I'm always too easy on Kikyo and I make excuses for her behavior but there is no excuse to make this time. I'm sorry she did this to you Kagome and I'm even sorrier that it's my fault. Yuri told me she talked to her and I couldn't get to you in time…"

"Yuri…" she murmured getting his attention instantly. "She told me you said my name…"

Inuyasha paled. "About that…"

"She told me you won't touch her. Is it true?"

"Yeah, but -"

"Just her?"

"No one…" he clarified confused.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long has it been since you…"

"Oh…oh! A few weeks. About six…"

_Since the fight…_ Kagome thought, mind working to piece things together."Why'd you say my name Inuyasha?"

"Kagome…" he pleaded.

"Why?"

Sighing, he decided to tell her the truth, unfair as it was. "I said your name…because I wanted it to be you."

Kagome looked at him, eyes raking over his face, unreadable as ever.

"Good enough." she nodded, resolutely stepping forward. Standing on tip toe, she sank her hands into his hair, pressing her body against him as she lifted her mouth to his.

**A/N: Blurg.**


	14. Scene Seven, Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha & Co. (sad as that may be), that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Furthermore, I do profess that I am making no money from this, only getting hours of enjoyment.**

It took Inuyasha a moment to realize that Kagome -_his Kagome_- was kissing him rather insistently. Groaning, he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. She tilted her head for a better angle, arms tightening around his neck as she moved impatiently against him. _I have to stop…_he thought, his body rebelling at the idea. Her hands slid down his chest to push at his shirt. Pulling away for a moment, he managed to rasp out her name before she pulled him back with a small growl. Teeth clicking against each other uncomfortably, she continued with singe-minded determination. Placing his hands on her waist to hold her back now, Inuyasha tried to gain control of the situation.

Kagome was not pleased.

With a decisive forward push, she toppled him off balance, the back of his knees hitting the edge of her bed. As he fell back, she followed him down, straddling his thighs. He had a stunned moment to look up at her triumphant smile before she lowered her mouth to his again. It was too much for him to even think. She was moving over him, on him, around him…all of his senses were attuned to _her._ But something wasn't right…he could smell her arousal, true, but he could also smell…tears? Sitting up abruptly, he pinned her arms to her sides and studied her. In the dim light he could see the drying tracks of moisture. Still straddling him, she whined softly as she struggled to lean forward.

"We can't do this…" he murmured trying to organize his thoughts.

"Why? You said you wanted it to be me…" she moaned, rocking her hips sharply against his.

"Kagome, please." he gasped, eyes fluttering closed for a moment. "Think about this."

"I don't want to think. That's the point." she murmured, surging forward again. He held her back.

"I don't know how long I can control myself, let alone you -"

"Good…" she purred with a smile, twisting free of his grasp. He turned his head and she rained kissed down the side of his face, onto his neck. He let out a soft moan and could feel her smile against his skin.

"Kagome, you can't let Kikyo do this to you…"

Her name had the effect of bucket of cold water. Kagome was off of him and across the room so fast that he reached out only to find air. Frowning deeply, she fidgeted as he got up and approached her. "Kagome…"

"She was right, you know." she blurted, troubled eyes flicking over his face. "He has a new family. A wife…a daughter. Her name is Rin. Called me once…" she trailed off, gaze distant and upset. He touched her arm and she pulled away, glaring at him. "Why are you still here? I stopped, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Kagome…" he started.

"Isn't it?" she demanded. "All you could even think about is Kikyo!" Kagome lashed out. She was being irrational and knew it. At the moment, however, it didn't matter.

"I'm thinking about _you_, Kagome! This isn't you!" he cried reaching for her again. She faced him, tears flowing again. He softened his gaze and his voice. "Come on…"

"Why do you want me? Why doesn't anyone want me?" she murmured more to herself than to him through her sniffles. His heart wrenched at the hopeless look on her face.

"He's an idiot who missed out on raising an amazing person." he replied wiping her face with a gentle thumb. "And I do want you, very much. But not like this…" He hugged her tightly, loosening only when she embraced him back.

"I'm sorry….I don't know what's wrong with me." Her voice was muffled by his clothing.

"You're just upset." he said into her hair. She nodded pulling back to look at him.

"I think I just want to go to sleep now." she whispered, weariness etched into her features.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"You'd be willing to stay?" She was surprised. After all, she'd basically mauled him…

"Yeah…" Truth be told, he didn't want to leave anyway.

In the bathroom, after she'd changed into comfortable sweatpants and tee shirt, she studied her reflection in the mirror. Faint grey smudges - the remnants of her mascara - streaked down her alternately red splotched and pale face. "You are not a pretty crier, are you?" she asked wryly. Kagome washed her face and felt much more relaxed as she reentered the room. Until she saw him.

Fire rat hakama and haori folded neatly on her desk, he was clad only in a thin white undershirt and pale blue boxers. He smiled, small and sweet, and she felt herself blushing even as she smiled back. As they stood on opposite sides of the small bed, Inuyasha watched as Kagome fidgeted again.

"I can sleep on the floor." he offered. She shook her head.

"No, you're doing me a favor. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Not doing anything I don't want to." he corrected gently, sliding under the comforter. She joined him, holding herself stiffly. "What are you doing?"

"I - I just don't want to make you uncomfortable…"

"As if you could." he teased, pulling her into the crook of his arm. Gradually, she relaxed against him, head pillowed on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"We'll talk about it in the morning."

"But I -"

"In the morning. Go to sleep." he whispered. He felt her nod against him as her hand came up to tentatively rest on his chest. He cradled it with his own, keeping it in place. Mumbling a thanks, her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. Inuyasha reached up, stroking her hair lightly. He silently tried to wrap his mind around the events of the night.

Kagome knew he felt something for her. Which was good.

Neither of them had a name for what it was. Which was bad.

Kikyo made her cry…definitely not good.

Kagome had thrown herself at him.

He smirked. _Good or bad…that's debatable…_She didn't know how hard it was for him to say no. Thinking about her amorous advances, he arm tightened around her slightly. It had stirred something in him he'd never felt before.

_Whatever happens, I know I want to feel it again._

The next morning, Inuyasha awakened to her hair on his face. Quickly taking stock of the situation, he realized that they'd tangled around each other in the night and his face was pressed to her neck, his chin resting just below her collarbone. Almost without realizing it, his lips brushed her skin, feather light. Tasting them, there was a mere hint of her there. Cautiously, he repeated the action.

Kagome was dreaming about him again. More accurately, kissing him for the first time. They were once more under the dappled shade of the tree except this time when she pulled away, she smiled at him. He looked at her with a tender gaze and whispered the three words she longed to hear from him. As one perfect tear rolled down her cheek, he kissed her again and she let herself be swept away. Tilting her head back, she shivered as his lips brushed her neck. It almost felt real…

Opening her eyes with a frown, she realized that there was someone else in her bed…a male someone…that she was wrapped around. Looking down to see two fuzzy white triangles twitching, she blinked. _Was he really…? "_Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he responded, kicking himself for not realizing she'd woken up.

"We're you just-"

"I was sleeping." he cut her off, blushing, as he pulled away sitting up.

One hand going to her neck, Kagome sat up as well, looking at his back speculatively. _I didn't just dream that…_Inuyasha peeked over his shoulder to see her looking at him and turned back quickly, standing up.

"You're leaving?" she asked, mildly alarmed. "We should…talk."

"I agree" His voice was strained. "I'd like to be wearing pants, though."

_Why is he being so weird? He won't even turn around…oh. Oh! _Clearing her throat, she informed him that a pair of sweatpants he'd loaned her were in her top drawer. Nodding once, he made his way to the dresser, careful to keep the front of him well out of view. As he bent over to step into them, Kagome's eyes lingered appreciatively on the back of him. Feeling her gaze, he blushed even as a cocky smirk bloomed on his face.

Kagome averted her eyes as he turned back toward her. Settling at the bottom of the bed, they were head-to-foot, facing each other.

"What is this? Cause I'm not sure I know anymore."

"I don't know either…"

"You know where I stand." she said plainly.

"Except I don't." he retorted.

"How could you not?"

"You said you loved me and you'd wait. Then you had a date. Then we kiss and you hit me and tell me it's not fair for you to wait. Then, last night-"

"Okay, I get it." she cut him off. Sitting quietly for a while, she finally sighed. "I see your point."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, where do you stand?"

"Where do you?" she threw back, eyebrows knitting into a frown. "I'm tired of putting myself out there first."

"Okay…" he blinked surprised at her vehemence. "I don't know what it is I feel. But I feel something."

"How enlightening."

"Let me finish." he said shooting her a look. "It's attraction but more than that. I have fun with you, I want you around all the time. I'm a little protective - do you have to roll your eyes?"

"Sorry."

"Like I said, I'm a little protective of you. I like making you happy…I need to make you happy. Your opinion is one of the only ones that matters to me. You're an important part of my life." he finished quietly, slightly embarrassed.

"Do you - I mean…it's not…." Kagome stumbled over her words, heartbeat drumming in her ears.

"Love?" Inuyasha supplied before shrugging. "I don't know. I was so quick to say I loved Kikyo and now I think I may have been wrong. I don't want to be wrong about you Kagome."

"I know I love you Inuyasha…and I know I'm not wrong about this." Her voice was quiet now as she turned shining eyes to him. "I'm not Kikyo. You don't have to run from me."

He stared into space as his mind turned over her words. Nodding slowly, he turned gaze back to her. "Okay." he said simply.

"Okay?" she echoed confused.

"Okay." he repeated. "I won't run anymore."

"What does that _mean_?" she groaned, frustrated.

"I guess it means if you'll have me, I want to be with you." Reaching out for her hand, he voice remained steady. "Only you."

"You don't love me…"

"I do. You know that."

"You're not _in _love with me." she clarified.

"I told you -I don't know. But I feel something…strong…for you. Deeper than friendship."

He was pleading with her, she realized dimly. She was terrified of giving in to him now just to be hurt later. But if she didn't, she would regret it. She knew it, felt it in her gut. _What if it was all just jealousy? _That nasty little voice was back. Squashing down her fears, she squared her shoulders as she decided.

"I'll have you." she murmured. Grinning, Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her before he was stopped by a surprisingly effective stiff arm. "I want this to work - really work. So until you sort out your feelings and figure out if its your heart or your hormones there will be no messing around."

"When you say 'messing around', what exactly does that mean?"

"No clothes are coming off."

"When you say-"

"Inuyasha!"

"Sorry, sorry. Okay…" he smiled pulling her arm away from his chest. "I can still kiss you right?"

"Yes…but not right now."

"Why not?" he pouted.

"Because you don't have a toothbrush here." she teased, beaming up at him before sliding out of the bed. He growled playfully at her as he let himself fall back onto the mattress as she entered the bathroom.

"So, this mean's we're official right?" he called out.

"Uh-huh." she mumbled back.

"So you're my girlfriend?"

She peeked around the door, toothbrush poking the skin of her cheek out, distending her smile. "Uh-huh." she repeated around it.

"You don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. I'd understand." he added, voice deceptively light. Frowning, she motioned for him to wait a moment. He heard the water run and cut off before she reentered.

"I want to tell everyone." she assured him with a tender look as she perched on the edge of the bed. Letting her words sink in, he felt an odd lightness in his chest. He pulled her wrist, dragging her over him into an embrace. Pressing a soft, brief kiss to her lips he smiled.

"Me too."

**A/N: So I'm all caught up with revising and the next chapter should be done shortly. I'm so glad there are people following this and enjoying it. This story is drawing to a close soon but the title is literal: it's always been meant to be a prologue. It just grew into it's own story. Tricky muses.**


	15. Montage

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha & Co. (sad as that may be), that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Furthermore, I do profess that I am making no money from this, only getting hours of enjoyment.**

**Lime warning - Clean(er) version**

**Day Three**

Kagome peeked through her lashes at Inuyasha who was engrossed in the movie they were watching. A symphony of blood and guts, she had tuned out long ago. Watching the lights play off the angles of his face she tried to tamp down on the wave of giddiness that was crashing through her.

Inuyasha was her boyfriend.

It was surreal. Okay, so they still had the albatross that was Kikyo hanging over their relationship but they were on the same page finally. Or at least the same book.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked, eyes still trained on the dramatic carnage.

"The movie is okay." she allowed, shrugging.

"I wasn't talking about the movie." he turned to her with a smirk. She blushed but didn't lower her gaze. So what if she liked to look? She was allowed to now. "We can watch something else if you want."

"But I thought you were enjoying this…"

"I have no idea what's going on." he admitted shaking his head. "I've been watching you."

Smiling at the feeling of warmth his words caused, she leaned into him, tucking herself under his arm that he tightened around her.

"This movie is fine then."

**Day Eight**

Inuyasha was scowling as he took the stairs of Kagome's building two at a time. She hadn't called him all day. She wasn't answering her phone. The idea that something had happened to her quickened his steps considerably.

"Inuyasha!" a girl called. Turning, he couldn't place her face for a moment before it came to him in a flush of shame. He'd been with her months ago and dumped her unceremoniously. "It's been a while, huh?" she cooed in a breathless voice, eyes bright and fixed on him.

"Quite a while." he corrected nodding. "If you'll excuse me…"

"You're not here to see me?" she pouted.

"I'm here to see my girlfriend," he answered, surprised that it came so easily to him. It was odd being able to tell anyone who cared to know.

"You? Have a girlfriend?" she blinked in confusion.

"I do." he replied, smiling more to himself than her as he left the stunned girl in the entryway. Pounding on Kagome's door, he didn't know whether to kiss her or kill her when she opened it looking a picture of health and happiness.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked with a bewildered smile on her face.

He settled on kiss her. Face flushed, hair pulled back, smile lighting up his world, he thought she might be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. As her words sunk in, he scowled.

"What am I doing here? Why aren't you answering your phone?" he demanded. Half expecting her to yell back at him, he was taken off guard when she adopted a self satisfied look and grabbed his hand leading him into the room.

"I apologize for not answering my phone." she said contritely looking over her shoulder. "I wanted it to be a surprise…"

On the stove was a large pot. And from this pot was a most wonderful smell.

"You cooked?"

"Homemade ramen. For you."

Unsure of how to respond, he blurted the first thing that came to his mind. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

She slumped a little, her smile faltering. "I know…I just thought it would be nice…"

Regretting his poor choice of words he tried again. "It is nice…thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. Let's see if it's edible."

"Smells good." he shrugged. As she turned to check on the food he stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Turning back, he cradled her face with his free hand, kissing her lips softly. "Thank you." he said sincerely.

Blushing Kagome stood on tip toe and quickly kissed him back. "You're welcome."

**Day Thirteen**

"So why did you faint?" he asked casually.

From her prone position next to him her cheeks pinked as she feigned innocence. "What? When?"

"You know when. At the bonfire. In front of Koga."

"It was hot?"

"Try again. The truth this time."

"I was overwhelmed. I thought you'd figure out what he meant. How I felt about you." turning to look him in the eye, she asked her own question. "Did you?"

"No." he admitted before shifting uncomfortably. "I never apologized for the things I said after Kikyo and I broke up…I had no right-"

"S'okay." she said softly cutting him off. "I probably wouldn't have ever admitted it otherwise."

"Still. I was kind of an asshole. I'm sorry."

"I forgave you when it happened." She smiled. "But that was still nice to hear. That night, of the party? What was that about at the car?"

"Oh." he looked away rolling onto his stomach. Intrigued, she sat up to look at him.

"Spill."

"I, uh, could tell you were…attracted to me. But I was still with Kikyo. I just thought you were drunk and brushed it off."

"How could you tell?" she asked, embarrassment heating her face.

"I smelled it."

"Huh?"

"I could smell your…attraction." he admitted reluctantly.

"So you can tell when I'm…"

"Uh-huh."

"Every time I…"

"Pretty much."

She was quiet for a moment before pointing a finger at him. "That's how you always knew things! I just thought you were perceptive!"

"I'm half dog demon, how did you not get that?" he countered, rolling his eyes.

"Well I don't know! It's awfully sneaky if you ask me…" she accused before paling slightly. "Does that mean _all_ youki can smell…that."

"Not all." he grumbled. "Some."

"Great." she laughed humorlessly. "Now half of the school's population will know everything I have a racy thought."

Scowling, Inuyasha sat up. "They better not be sniffing around you, especially for that." Pulling her close, he privately enjoyed the subtle shift in her scent that had been calling to him for months. "That's my job."

**Day Twenty One**

Holding hands, Kagome and Inuyasha were talking animatedly as they walked through the courtyard. As Inuyasha was recounting a story from his history class, Kagome caught sight of Suikotsu and Kikyo walking in the opposite direction. Tensing as Kikyo shot her a cold look before her gaze slid to Inuyasha, Kagome prepared for them to cross paths. Steeling herself for the longing look that would be in his eyes when he saw her, she was surprised when Inuyasha continued speaking as if nothing was happening.

_He has to see Kikyo, she's staring holes in his head. _Kagome looked up at him perplexed and he smiled at her as he went on with his story. As she looked at Kikyo who was visibly agitated, Inuyasha squeezed her hand briefly as they crossed paths, eyes focused on hers.

"Listening?" he asked pleasantly.

Feeling a bounce in her step she smiled back. "Yeah. I'm listening."

**Day Thirty Eight**

"K'gome."

"Inuyasha?" she responded groggily into the receiver. "What time is it?"

"I dunno. Late?" he tried, his voice slurred. "Roku! What time is it? 'gome wants to know!"

Kagome could hear Miroku in the background. "Kagome's here?"

"No, idiot! She's on the phone…"

"Hi Kagome!" he called happily. She listened to the sounds of a scuffle with a groan. Wrenching her eyes open, the digital display of her bedside clock screamed '3:27'. "Hi! Kagome? Hi!" Miroku giggled into the phone.

"Hi Miroku." she sighed, a tired smile breaking though her irritation.

"I took Inuyasha's phone."

"I see that. I take it the bachelor party went well?"

"Yes." he confirmed trying to steady himself, his voice taking on the wavering seriousness that only one who is intoxicated can attain. "Kagome, as the best friend of the woman I intend to marry, I want you to know I was on my best behavior. Will you tell my love this?"

"That's sweet Miroku but you should tell Sango yourself." she giggled. At the mention of her name she heard Sango grunt from her room through their open doors.

"Ah, Kagome you are as smart as you are lovely. Although, Sango has the most luscious-"

"Whoa!" Kagome cried at the same time as she heard Inuyasha shout 'Oi! She don't want to hear that lecher! Gimme my phone back!'

"Bye Kagome!" he called as the phone was forcibly taken from him.

"What's going on?" Sango called out sleepily. Covering the receiver as Inuyasha shouted and Miroku giggled Kagome explained that their boyfriends were drunk and calling her. Before her roommate could respond, her phone rang and Kagome smirked amending her earlier report to 'calling us'.

"Hello? Are you there?" Inuyasha drawled into her ear.

"Yes. I'm here."

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh." Pause. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm talking to you."

"Oh." Pause. "I miss you."

"You saw me this afternoon." she smiled, enjoying the flutters his drunken statement caused.

"I know." Kagome could almost hear his pout over the line. "But I don't see you _now._" His voice brightened. "Hey! This is your building!"

"What?" she said flatly, eyes widening.

"It is!" he crowed. "Look out your window!"

Cautiously getting out of bed, she wasn't sure she wanted her inebriated boyfriend shouting in front of her dorm. She peeked out and sure enough there he was, waving enthusiastically as Miroku slumped against a lamppost. "Can you see me?"

"You guys are the only ones outside - I see you." she responded giggling as he blew her an exaggerated kiss.

"Miroku?" Sango cried just as Kagome saw his cell phone roll out of his hand as he slumped to the ground.

"He passed out." Kagome called to her.

"What? How do you know that?" she asked, still sleepy.

"Come look for yourself." she smirked. Sango, wrapped in her comforter, joined her in the living room groaning at the sight of her boyfriend sprawled in the grass.

"Crap. They know he's mine."

Inuyasha was nudging him with his with his foot insisting that he get up. As he stumbled too, Kagome sighed and turned to confer with her roommate. The girls came to a decision as Kagome looked down at them again.

"You guys should just come up and sleep it off."

"Really?' he asked before frowning, suspicious. "I thought you said no more sleepovers…"

"This is a special case. And you're sleeping on the couch. Sango's on her way down."

"As long as I get to see you…" he muttered hefting Miroku onto his back. "Damn he's heavy…" Kagome could hear Miroku muttering and Inuyasha telling him to pipe down. As she heard Sango open the door she quickly said goodbye and hung up her phone. Running into the bathroom, she brushed her hair into a semblance of civility before rolling her eyes. Like he'd notice - he was three sheets to the wind. He was still grumbling as Sango led him to her bedroom and told him to put Miroku on the floor. As he came back out, closing the door behind him carefully, he called for Kagome in the darkened living room. His ears drooped as she entered with a pillow and blanket. Shrugging his coat and shoes off, he laid on the couch, motioning for her to come closer. She hesitated, scared of that way his eyes seemed to shine in the dark and even more scared of how it made her feel. _That's why he's sleeping on the couch…_she thought wryly as she perched next to him. Inuyasha was a mess - he smelled like a brewery, his clothes were wrinkled, and his eyes were in and out of focus on her face…But when he slid his arm around her waist pulling her to his chest, he was warm and the muscles under her hand were firm. She couldn't help the delicious shiver of pleasure that ran through her. Smiling, she brushed the hair out of his face with her free hand. "What am I going to do with you?" she sighed softly.

"I have a few ideas." he responded waggling his brows for effect. She giggled and he smiled. "I love your laugh…"

"Why thank you."

"I love your voice…" he went on in a soft murmur, stroking her face. "I love your face…"

"Inuyasha…" Alarmed, she tried to push away from him but was stopped by his arm.

"I love your hair…" he mused, fingering the soft strand before smiling. "I love the face you make when you're yelling at me…"

"Maybe we should go to sleep…" she tried, mentally begging him not to say what she thought he was going to say.

"I love you, Kagome." He smiled at her, bright and beautiful, just before his eyes closed and his head lolled to the side. Kagome stared in shock as he began to snore. _He just…_Anger replaced the pleasant heat that seeped through her before. She had waited and waited for those words from him and when he said them he was drunk? Pushing him onto his side, she paused, looking down at him for a moment before punching him in the arm. Wincing and shaking her hand, she decided that it didn't make her feel any better. _Stupid muscles…stupid Inuyasha…_she thought darkly as he snored on, oblivious. Marching back to her bed she yanked the covers over herself fuming. _Stupid alcohol…_

**Day Thirty Nine**

Kagome exited her room to find Sango and a haggard looking Miroku sitting on the couch opposite Inuyasha who was still snoring. Sango laid her finger against his lips. Kagome snorted and slammed her door shut. Miroku cradled his head as Inuyasha sprung up, looking around franticly. He frowned at her in confusion before putting a hand to his head, wincing in pain.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"How'd I get here?" His voice was gritty and if the way he was smacking his lips was any indication his mouth was too.

"You walked." she responded flatly. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other. Sango closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Please tell me you know where your car is, Miroku."

"I'm not even sure of where I am." he responded with a groan.

Taking in Kagome's crossed arms and flippant attitude it didn't take much for him to figure out that she was angry. _But at what?_ "Did I, uh, do something last night?"

"What do you think?" she shot back.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was leaving the party and calling you." he answered, shrugging helplessly.

"You don't remember." Her voice was tight, jaw clenched.

"Remember what?" he pleaded.

"You don't remember?" Her eyes flashed as she stalked over to him. "Well remember _this_: the next time you tell me you love me, you'd damn well better be sober!" she yelled as he cringed away from the sound, his ears pressing against his head. As her words sunk in, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little.

"I said that?" he whispered.

"Yes." she ground out.

"I -" Sorry didn't seem appropriate. 'Didn't mean it' would get his ass kicked, he was sure of it. 'Was drunk' would probably have the same effect. As he groped for the right thing to say, Kagome shook her head. "Don't bother. Just don't do it again." Her tone was harsh.

Nodding silently, he winced at the motion. Taking pity on them both, Kagome retrieved a bottle of pain reliever from her room. Taking them with a sheepish smile, he thanked her.

Sango shrugged at her roommate as she patted her boyfriend's head. "You're much nicer than me. I was going to let them suffer."

**Day Fifty One**

Kagome stared at the cell phone. It looked rather innocent really, just sitting there. Sneaking a peek at his sleeping face as he napped, she felt her insides melt a little. He looked pretty innocent too…

Biting her lip, she reached for the electronic device. _I'll just take one quick peek…no harm in that, right?_ Just as her hand closed around it she heard a voice behind her.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously. Freezing, she closed her eyes and swore under her breath.

"Nothing?" she tried, cracking one eye open.

"Really? Cause it looks like you were going to go through my phone…" She could hear the teasing note in his voice. "But I know you wouldn't do something like that, would you?"

"Of course not!" she laughed. It sounded shrill to her own ears. He chuckled lowly and sat up on the bed, reaching past her for the phone. As he removed her fingers from it, she was acutely aware of his breath tickling cheek. Her heart thudded erratically and she prayed he didn't notice. A hitch in his own breathing told her he did. Kagome was so distracted by his closeness that she didn't notice until it was too late that he now held her phone as well.

Pulling back with a smug grin he waved it at her as she stood to face him.

"Give that back!" she ordered, an expression of comical outrage on her face.

"No. I think I'll just take a look-see…"

"Inuyasha…" she warned as he flipped it open.

"Oh, is this Bankotsu's number? I owe that asshole a thumping."

"You asked for it." she muttered before reaching for the phone. He held it out of reach as she jumped for it, laughing at her efforts. She growled lowly and his eyes widened as she rammed her shoulder into his stomach causing him to double over. Grabbing the phone back, she cackled as she made a dash for the door.

"No you don't…" he huffed leaping off the bed and scooping her up from behind just as she touched the doorknob. Carrying her with one arm as she struggled, he plucked the phone out of her hand before tossing her over his shoulder.

"Don't you open my phone!" she yelled, batting her fists against his back. He jostled her a little and she fell against him with a oomph.

"Who's Yoshi?"

"I don't know. Who's Crystal?" she asked mockingly. _Shit!_ He had put his cell phone in his back pocket. Hefting her off his shoulder, he tried to get it back unsuccessfully as she darted around the bed. "The shoe is on the other foot!" she gloated.

"What does that even mean?" he muttered as he estimated the distance from him to the phone.

"That means _I _have the upper hand."

Pointing to his ears he smirked. "Hanyou. I'll always have the upper hand." She scoffed at that. "You asked for it." As he leapt across the bed, she was momentarily distracted by the play of his muscles under his clothes. Realizing he was going to grab her again, she ducked under him crawling across the bed. He turned and grabbed her ankle with a loud 'a-ha'. She laughed as he pulled her to him, crawling over her as he flipped her to face him. Pushing him back he loosed his grip as not to hurt her but didn't let go.

"Caught you." he said, his voice thick. Kagome blushed at the position they were in. She straddled him, mere inches from his face. His eyes which had been so playful just a moment before were dark and liquid, the blatant desire written on his face setting off a chain of reactions in her.

Inuyasha was painfully aware of the position they were in and just as painfully aware of every curve that was pressed so tightly to him. He could see the emotions playing out across her face: embarrassment, fear, trepidation, curiosity…and finally, lust. The color rose in her cheeks as her eyes became less focused and she leaned into him involuntarily.

There was a long moment in which they could have parted. Instead, Kagome ran her trembling fingers down his face. He let loose a small growl as he pulled her head to his with both hands. Mouth opening under his ministrations, she melted into his touch, hands raking down his back as she tried to meld her body to his. Pulling back just long enough to tug his shirt over his head, she sighed in pleasure as her hands roamed his bare flesh before lowering her mouth to his again, her teeth teasing his lower lip before soothing it with her tongue. Pulling away with a ragged moan he pulled her hair softly, tilting her head back to expose her neck to his hungry kisses. As his tongue swept over the hollow of her throat, he absently hoped she didn't like the shirt she was wearing much as he ripped it down the front, his lips seeking out the newly exposed flesh. Her hands kneaded his shoulders, blunt nails digging into his skin as her breath came in short bursts. Gripping her tighter he caught her lips in a kiss again, reveling in the feel of her hands on his chest, her delicate fingers setting off sparks in their wake.

"Kagome? You have a -" Sango stopped short in the opened door, eyes wide.

The pair on the bed froze in shock.

Miroku coming up behind the stunned girl let out a loud whoop followed by a thumbs up. Kagome eep-ed and tried to pull her torn shirt together. Inuyasha growled and put Kagome behind him as Sango elbowed Miroku out of the way and closed the door, her face a fiery red.

Kagome was pressed against his back, hiding. Inuyasha took a deep breath trying to get his body to catch up to the fact that the moment was lost. Standing up stiffly, he crossed the room and locked the door. Finally looking at her, he was slightly disappointed to see that she had already pulled on a tank top.

She was still flushed and hot and feeling oddly empty. Pressing a hand to her lower stomach, she closed her eyes briefly trying to calm herself. A strangled sound from Inuyasha made her reopen them. Shirtless with his jeans riding low on his hips, she was sorely tempted to pick up where they'd left off. But there were still things that needed to be figured out. Ignoring the complex look in his gaze, she held out his shirt to him. He took it silently and she forced her eyes away as he put it on.

"Kagome? I'm so sorry…but you have a phone call." Sango said from outside of the door. Kagome opened it to see her roommate's sheepish face. "I'm so, so sorry…I didn't think…I mean…"

"It's okay." she assured her in a coarse voice before clearing her throat. "Who is it?"

"Koga." she whispered.

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed coming up behind her. "I'll kill him…"

"Tell him I'm not here. Or that I'm in the shower or something."

"Don't tell him that!" Inuyasha cried as she closed the door. Glowering at Kagome he folded his arms over his chest. "I don't want that mangy wolf thinking about you naked…"

It was amazing, Kagome mused hazily, how he could go from anger to desire in an instant. Instinctively leaning toward him, her hands itched to be on his skin again. He was so close and so warm…

Face contorting into a grimace, he took a step back. He only had one chance to make this work and he couldn't mess it up. Watching her wrap her arms around herself as she looked down, her hair tumbling over her bare shoulder, he sighed. It certainly wasn't going to be easy. His first instinct was to go home and take a cold shower but looking at her confused face he quelled it, deciding instead to be there for her.

"So…do you want to watch a movie or something?" It sounded weak to his own ears but she perked up slightly, searching his face.

"You want to stay?"

"Keh. Where else would I go?"

"I kind of thought you might be angry…" she admitted averting her eyes.

"Don't be stupid." he said softly. "A little frustrated maybe…but I understand. I know we should wait."

"Thanks." she smiled at him and as he smiled back, he figured it was worth it.

**Day Sixty Eight**

Inuyasha watched as Kagome slept soundly in his bed. Her long lashes created shadows on her pale cheeks, her wavy hair spread out on his pillow. It hadn't been easy convincing her to stay the night, considering what had almost happened a few weeks ago but her own sleepiness worked against her. Holding her through the night and waking up to her this morning felt so…right.

There was no tension, no confusion this time. She was his and his alone. _And I'm hers,_ a soft voice sounded in his head. Running a cautious finger down her arm, marveling at the soft smoothness of her skin, he realized it was true. He hadn't wanted to be anywhere but by her side for a long time. But it was more than that.

Being with her made him happier than he remembered being…well, ever. She made him feel invincible, wanted…complete. Her eyes opened slowly, blinking as she focused on him. He could feel his heart pounding. She smiled widely and he could swear it was bursting.

"I love you."

Face slackening in shock, she stared at him. He was shocked himself, considering he had meant to say 'good morning'. As it subsided however, he felt a certain amount of giddiness bubble up inside of him and realized that it was true. Waiting patiently for her reaction, he didn't expect the one he got.

"Are you drunk?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"No!" he scowled.

"You meant it?"

Seeing the cautious hope in her gaze, his tone softened. "Yes…I love you." Tears sprang to her eyes and he panicked slightly. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"Cause I'm happy…" she responded with a watery laugh. He chuckled softly as he pulled her into an abbreviated hug, kissing her forehead and touching her hair. Looking up at him with shining grey eyes, her voice was gentle but sure. "I love you."

"Keh. Now you say it." he teased kissing her softly as she giggled.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing as well as being patient with my revisions.**


End file.
